AMOR PIRATA
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Isabella Swan decide huir de un compromiso no deseado, haciéndose pasar por hombre logra entrar como tripulante de un barco…pero el destino es caprichoso y terminara enamorada de Edward Cullen, su capitán al mando.
1. Chapter 1

_**AMOR PIRATA**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Isabella Swan decide huir de un compromiso no deseado, haciéndose pasar por hombre logra entrar como tripulante de un barco…pero su capitán al mando le hará sentir sensaciones que nunca en su vida ha experimentado. ¿Le dirá que no es hombre como le había hecho creer? _

* * *

_-¡Vamos, mátame! – le ordenó a su hijo mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y dejaba al descubierto su pecho desnudo _

_-Tú bien sabes que no puedo hacerlo – el joven se había negado a quitarle la vida a su padre_

_-Entonces eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres, un maldito cobarde_

_-No soy un cobarde. Pero no matare a mi padre_

_-Edward ¡por favor! – esta vez suplicó por que lo hiciera – Estoy muriendo, no quiero pasar los últimos días de mi vida tirado en una cama mientras agonizo y espero la muerte _

_-Es mejor eso _

_-¿No eres capaz de concederle ese deseo a tu padre? _

_Edward mantuvo su vista fija a su padre, sus ojos verdes por un momento se habían oscurecido ante el pedido de su padre._

_En su mano izquierda sostenía una pistola que su propio padre le había entregado para que acabara con su desdichada vida, pero ¿Cómo se sentiría él después de acabar con su padre? Es que acaso él no se daba cuenta del favor tan grande que le pedía._

_Pero en el fondo sabía que debía hacerlo ya que si no lo hacia su padre lo odiaría hasta el final de sus días._

_Armado de valor alzo su brazo izquierdo y con el pistola en mano apunto directo al corazón de su padre. _

_-¿Cuáles son sus últimos deseos capitán Cullen? – preguntó _

_-Cuídate hijo_

_Cerró los ojos y disparó, escucho el cuerpo de su padre caer al piso pero jamás los abrió._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_La ama de llaves había entrado a la habitación al escuchar la detonación de la arma del joven pirata, las la mujer comenzaban a brotar al ver a su amo muerto._

_-Descanse en paz, Capitán Cullen – y al decir esto último tiró el arma junto al cuerpo de su padre..._

_Despertó sobre saltado empapado de su sudor, había sido un solo sueño pero eran los recuerdos del pasado que aun lo atormentaban, nunca pudo recuperarse después de ese día, en que su propio padre le pidió que acabara con su vida._

_Se levantó de la cama y avanzó unos pasos hacía un recipiente con agua, metió las manos a este y se enjuago la cara y por último su cabello color bronce. _

_-Veo que ya te despertaste – lo interrumpió su segundo al mando al entrar al camarote de su capitán _

_-No pude dormir en toda la noche –respondió el joven Capitán– Cuando lo logro es solo para soñar con el pasado _

_-Edward tenías tan solo quince años, no fue fácil _

_-Bueno – suspiró – Eso esta en el pasado, él esta muerto y enterrado – esbozo una media sonrisa con cierto toque de ironía – Yo mismo lo hice – observó sus manos y aun podía ver en ellas rastros de tierra y de sangre, la misma sangre de padre - ¿Qué novedades hay? – prefirió cambiar de tema, en lo personal nunca le gustaba hablar de su pasado _

_-Ninguna, estaré en una taberna antes de partir ¿Se te ofrece algo? _

_-Espera – lo interrumpió antes de que se retirara –Iré contigo _

_-¿Seguro? – su segundó al mando arqueó una ceja confundido, Edward nunca bajaba del barco cuando llegaban a un puerto_

_-Desde luego Jasper – el joven capitán sonrió - Necesito un poco de distracción_

_Jasper Hale aparte de ser el segundo al mando era el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen, él rubio conocía muy bien su pasado y sabía por lo pasaba._

_-Muy bien – dijo feliz Jasper – A distraernos un poco_

_Y así ambos hombres bajaron del barco y fueron a la primera taberna que encontraron_

_**XXX**_

_-No pienso casarme – una joven se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza –_

_-No Isabella Swan – su padre la señalo con un dedo – Te casaras con Jacob Black quieras o no _

_-Oblígame - lo miró con ojos retadores _

_-Sera un placer, así que más vale que aceptes este compromiso o…_

_-¡Al diablo con el compromiso! ¡Al diablo con Jacob Black! – Lo interrumpió y avanzó hacia él – No me casare con él y es mi última palabra padre – giró sobre sus talones y cuando estaba a un paso de salir del despacho de su padre, él la detuvo…_

_-¿Se te olvida que la última palabra la tengo yo?_

_-Nunca se me ha olvidado – Isabella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta – Pero ya veremos quien de los dos gana, si tú o yo – y con esto salió del despacho cerrando la puerta de golpe_

_Isabella había salido tan enfadada después de haber tenido una conversación tan agradable con su padre. Ella no quería casarse con un hombre que a penas ni conocía y que solo lo veía de vez en cuando o en algunas fiestas a las que era invitada la familia Swan._

_Pero Bella no quería casarse tan joven ¿Acaso la vida termina cuando una se casaba, tener hijos y dedicarte la mayor parte de tu vida a la familia? No, ella era joven con un alma libre, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir, que disfrutar y ese compromiso no acabaría con sus ilusiones, primero se lanzaría a una aventura y después cumpliría con el compromiso. _

_Llegó a su habitación, esa tarde decidió que permanecería encerrada hasta el día en que su padre recapacitara, pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a pasar eso, la única opción que tenía era huir ¿Pero como lo haría?_

_Y fue cuando se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró el pasillo, no había nadie, salió sigilosamente y entró a la habitación de su hermano._

_Hace tres años que Emmett se había ido al extranjero a estudiar por orden de su padre, ¡cielos! Lo extrañaba tanto, cuando estaba triste él era quien la hacia reír e incluso la consolaba, si tan sólo él estuviera a su lado tal vez sentiría un poco de fuerza para sobrellevarlo._

_Pero no había tiempo para recordar cosas del pasado, fue directo al armario y sacó unas botas negras, un pantalón en color negro y por ultimo una camisa y un chaleco, pero antes de salir encontró un pequeño sombrero colgado en el espejo lo tomó también ya que tal vez le serviría si quería ocultar su cabello._

_Con su pequeña carga fue de nuevo a su habitación y guardó las cosas que le había tomado prestadas a su hermano debajo de la cama, lo conveniente sería que huyera después de la cena, así nadie se daría cuenta sino hasta al día siguiente. _

_La noche llegó muy rápido, para su desagrado el padre de Bella había invitado a cenar a Jacob Black. Bella solo escuchaba la charla que mantenían ambos hombres y esperaba en momento oportuno para retirarse y continuar con su plan de huida. _

_-Isabella está muy feliz por la boda – comentó Charlie Swan, pero era evidente que mentía _

_-¿En cerio? – dijo Jacob Black – Yo también lo estoy. Creo que deberíamos adelantar la boda – sugirió – Como vera no puedo esperar cuatro semanas para casarme con su hija y pensé que tal vez nos podríamos casar en tres días, no veo el motivo por el cual hay que esperar mucho_

_-Me parce estupendo. ¿Tú que dices Bella?_

_-Tres día es perfecto – respondió la joven sin un matiz de alegría, solo el sarcasmo se lograba filtrar en cada palabra y el padre de Bella se dio cuenta – Si me disculpan caballeros debo retirarme, no me siento bien_

_-¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Jacob Black algo preocupado_

_-Es solo un dolor de cabeza – explicó Bella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla _

_Ambos hombres se habían levantado al mismo tiempo que Bella. Ella se despidió dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla, después de Jacob, extendió su mano hacia él y Jacob la tomó para besarla con delicadeza._

_-Espero que se mejore _

_-Gracias – Bella asintió débilmente y se marchó del comedor._

_Cuando entró a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave después sacó la ropa de su hermano que había guardado bajo su cama y la dejó sobre la cama._

_Bella comenzó a desabrocharse su vestido y este resbaló por su cuerpo, tomó la primera prenda que era el pantalón, aunque le quedaba un poco grande se las ingenio para que este no terminara por caérsele, después se puso la camisa y el chaleco y por ultimo las botas._

_Estaba lista y lo único que hacía falta era ocultar su cabello, así que la joven se hizo una trenza y la oculto abajo del sombrero._

_Y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, su apariencia había cambiado un poco y solo espera que creyeran que era hombre, para su fortuna la ropa le quedaba floja y esto evitaría que alguien pudiera ver más allá._

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a su habitación, su principal reacción fue retirar el seguro de la puerta, se acostó en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas hasta el cuello, se quitó el sombrero y lo guardo debajo de las sabanas._

_Pocos segundos después entró su padre._

_-¿Cómo sigues? – le preguntó cuando tomó asiento en la cama justo a un lado de ella_

_-Un poco mejor – respondió con voz débil _

_-Me da gusto escuchar eso – Charlie hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir – Espero que después de esta noche ya no tengas mas dudas hija, te casaras con Jacob en tres días, así que mañana comenzaremos con los planes_

_-Pero…_

_-Y espero que no discutas Bella – interrumpió cualquier protesta de su hija – Ya todo esta dicho _

_Bella no dijo nada más, solo sintió el beso de su padre en su frente, le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos._

_Aunque Jacob se mostrara dulce con ella, Bella sabía que en su corazón nunca habría espacio para él ni para nadie más, su padre le decía que era el mejor pretendiente, todas las jóvenes solteras querían estar en el lugar de ella y con gusto se los sedería._

_Espero varios segundos, luego tomó sobrero. Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó, en el pasillo no había nadie estaba completamente oscuro. _

_Bajó lentamente las escaleras con cuidado, no deseaba encontrarse con alguien del servicio y mucho menos que la cuestionaran sobre el hecho de estar despierta tan tarde y más el por que iba vestida con esa ropa._

_Escucho unas voces que se acercaban a ella, así que corrió y se oculto en la sala de estar, era el ama de llaves y otra mujer del servicio. ¡Rayos! ¿Tenia que estar despierta justo en este momento?, hizo una mueca cuando la escuchó acercarse hacia la sala, Bella retrocedió y se ocultó de tras de un sofá._

_-¿Qué pasa Alejandra? – le preguntó una mujer a la ama de llaves_

_-Nada – respondió la mujer algo distraída, era como si estuviera buscando algo – Creí ver una sombra_

_El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza, la había visto, cerró los ojos y esperó a que las dos mujeres salieran de la habitación._

_-Seguramente fue tu imaginación. No hay nadie aquí _

_-Si – asintió la mujer – Supongo que tienes razón_

_-Vamos a descansar _

_Ambas mujeres salieron de la sala y Bella se asomó un poco para cerciorarse de que ellas se hubieran ido. _

_La sala estaba completamente sola y está era la oportunidad de emprender su huida, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta principal se acordó de que no llevaba ninguna arma, así que giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al estudio de su padre._

_Una vez estando ahí dentro, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pistola junto con una caja de balas, aun que no sabía como usarla lo primero era tener una y así poder ahuyentar a quien le quisiera hacer daño, pero no se conformaba con una simple pistola, si no que también tomó una de las espadas que estaban colgadas en la pared._

_Su padre, aunque no fuera buen espadachín le encantaba coleccionar todo tipo de espadas, pero a ella le encantaba la esgrima así que le pidió a su padre que contratara a un profesor que le diera clases, en eso ella si era buena._

_Una vez armada, salió del estudio y cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta, ya se había demorado lo suficiente y tendría que salir de inmediato. Corrió con cuidado hacia la puerta principal y en el momento en que abrió la puerta fue recibida por la luz de la luna llena._

_El porche estaba iluminado de ese manto plateado que se extendía hasta las rejas que daban a la calle era como si ella la guiara hacia su destino, no quiso mirar atrás ya que sabía el gran dolor que le causaría a su padre, pero es así como él lo había querido, si en un principio se hubiera mostrado más comprensivo con ella, Bella jamás en su vida habría tomado esa decisión._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir las rejas, giró su vista y buscó la habitación de su padre._

_-Perdóname, pero no puedo casarme con él_

_Y así emprendía su huida en donde ella misma no se imaginaría las aventuras que le estaban predestinadas. _

_**XXXX**_

_Miraba a su capitán divertirse con todas las mujeres de la taberna, para Jasper eso no era novedad ya que Edward siempre lograba conquistar a cuanta mujer se le pusiera en frente utilizando ese porte varonil y sobre todo su carisma y sin mencionar esa sonrisa torcida que derretía cada corazón femenino._

_-¿Por qué tan aburrido, Jasper? – preguntó su capitán_

_-No es aburrimiento Edward, es solo que ya es tarde y debemos irnos_

_-Pero si aun temprano. La noche es joven – Edward le guiño un ojo a su amigo_

_-Si tú lo dices – suspiró Jasper, quien ese momento se levantó de su lugar – Te veré en el barco_

_-De acuerdo. Vámonos – Edward se levantó y se despidió de las mujeres que estaban a su lado _

_Los dos hombres salieron de la taberna, pero Edward se topó un hombre de estatura pequeña._

_-Oye fíjate por donde vas – le dijo Edward _

_-Le…- guardó silencio y se mordió el labio inferior – Le pido disculpas – está ves lo dijo en un tono más ronco – No lo vi _

_-Desde luego que no – el joven pirata lo miraba de arriba a bajo, era el hombre más pequeño y sobre todo delgado que en su vida había visto - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Mi nombre? – preguntó "nervioso" _

_-Si, tu nombre – repitió Edward _

_Bella al verlo quiso abrir la boca, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, alto, cabellos de un intenso color cobrizo, su pecho ancho y unos impresionantes brazos pero sobre todo esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban con una sola mirada._

_-Mi capitán te hizo una pregunta – la interrumpió Jasper - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-No acostumbro a dar mi nombre a desconocidos – respondió tajante Bella_

_Edward en cuanto escuchó eso una ira lo invadió ¿Cómo se atrevía ese flacucho a responderle de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabía él quien era?_

_-Si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que no uses ese tono con mi amigo ni mucho menos conmigo – respondió Edward caminando alrededor de ella – Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Pero antes de que Bella pudiera darle algún nombre falso, un grupo de hombres se aproximaban a ellos y por las expresiones en sus rostros no venían con buenas intenciones._

_-Ellos son – dijo uno de esos hombres al tiempo que sacaba su espada _

_Edward al escucharlo giró sobre sus talones y los vio._

_-Caballeros ¿Qué les trae por aquí? – saludó con amabilidad _

_-Cierra la boca Cullen – respondió el mismo hombre – He venido a defender el honor de mi dama_

_-¿Tu dama? – el ojiverde arqueó una ceja – Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a tu dama _

_-No seas estúpido, la mujer con quien hace un momento estabas en la taberna_

_-Oh ya veo – esbozó una media sonrisa- Estuve con muchas damas esta noche que no se cual es la tuya _

_Bella retrocedió un paso y se quedo justamente atrás de Jasper y Edward, los tipos que buscaban algún tipo de duelo eran cuatro contra tres y eso no se le hizo justo._

_Pero lo que le dio un poco de coraje y no sabía por que, era el hecho de saber que ese hombre había estado con algunas mujeres divirtiéndose._

_La joven observó a Jasper, quien mantenía la palma de su mano en la empuñadura de la espada, era como si se estuviera preparando para el duelo._

_¡Cielos! Estaba en medio de una pelea y no sabía como reaccionaria, su principal instinto de vida decía que debía irse cuanto antes de ese lugar si no quería salir dañada, pero las palabras de hombre que quería enfrentar a Edward hicieron que se quedara estática._

_-Es mejor que se preparen tú y tus dos amigos, por que no los dejare ir así tan fácilmente _

_Jasper ya había sacado su espada y se puso a un lado de Edward, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza y el segundo al mando bajo la espada._

_-Debe haber una forma de solucionar esto – dijo Edward - ¿No es así?_

_-La única forma de solucionarlo es matándote Edward - respondió el hombre_

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Edward esbozó una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que analizaba a los tres hombres, de pronto miró a su segundo al mando y mejor amigo Jasper, quien mantenía la vista fija apuntando a uno de los hombres con su espada, sólo faltaban las ordenes de su capitán para comenzar el duelo. _

_-Jasper – Edward llamó la atención del rubio - ¿Tenemos tiempo? – preguntó al instante que sacaba su espada _

_-Todo el que quieras – respondió Jasper con una media sonrisa _

_Uno de los hombres escupió en los pies de Edward – Tú, eres mío _

_Edward arqueó una ceja – ¡JA!... aun no nace la mujer que diga eso, así que sujeta tu lengua – a pesar de estar a punto de enfrentarse aun duelo, el joven capitán tenía humor_

_Pero la que estaba al punto del colapsar era Bella, ya que permanecía atrás de Edward y Jasper, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba y más cuando vio a uno de esos hombres ponerse a su lado, a lo que la hizo ponerse en guardia. _

_Por un momento tuvo esa sensación de querer vomitar con lo ver a ese hombre, era mas alto que ella pero a diferencia de los demás era muy obeso y sobre todo tenia una mirada de perversión. _

_Bella giró sobre sus talones para tener de frente a ese sujeto, llevó sus temblorosas manos para desenvainar la espada, era su primer duelo y era mas que obvio que no serían como sus clases ya que aquí se jugaba la vida. _

_-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba a bajo y Bella sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda – Serás muy fácil de vencer niño_

_-Oye…yo no vengo con ellos – dijo con su voz ronca y llena de pánico _

_-Eso no importa, estabas en el lugar equivocado _

_-No quiero pelear amigo – estaba nerviosa y retrocedió un paso a medida que ese hombre se acercaba a ella _

_-Pero yo si _

_El hombre quiso cortarle la cabeza con su espada, pero Bella fue más rápida y se agachó._

_-¡Pelea! – ordenó el hombre _

_-Ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo_

_-Y yo te dije que si _

_Bella se vio obligada a sacar la espada que le había robado a su padre._

_-Bonita espada – comentó el hombre – Será mía una vez que acabe contigo _

_Una vez más el hombre intento atacarla pero esta vez Bella detuvo su ataque con la espada, era más fuerte que ella y por la inercia del golpe la espada salió volando._

_-Veo que nunca haz usado una espada en tu vida _

_Bella quiso correr pero se tropezó y cayo de espaldas al suelo, para cuando quiso incorporarse ese hombre ya la estaba apuntando en la garganta con la punta de la espada. _

_-Sabía que no serías rival fácil para mí_

_La joven cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final, aquí es donde había terminado su aventura, ni si quiera pudo alejarse más allá de Cornwall._

_Edward y Jasper habían dejado inconscientes al resto de los hombres, no eran asesinos así que lo mejor era haberles dado una lección para que a la próxima pensaran una y otra vez si querían meterse con ellos. _

_El ojiverde alzó la vista y vio al pequeño hombre en apuros, así que se apresuro y con la empuñadura de la espada golpeo la nunca del hombre que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Bella._

_-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Edward_

_-Eh…si – asintió_

_Edward extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-Gracias – dijo Bella_

_-De nada – Edward asintió – Creo que me debes la vida _

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó Bella _

_-¿A que te dedicas?_

_-Bueno– Bella roló los ojos y comenzó a inventar una mentira – La verdad, estoy huyendo de casa, mi padre quiere obligarme a casar con una mujer que no amo, así que he decidido no sé, unirme a la piratería – bueno en algo era sincera, estaba huyendo de un compromiso no deseado _

_Edward al escucharlo hablar se quedó pensativo, aunque ese joven no sabía usar una espada tenia valor y eso nadie podría quitárselo y no supo por que, pero ese pequeño hombre le hizo sentir confianza, raro en él, ya que nunca confiaba de nadie solo en su amigo Jasper, pero también tuvo curiosidad por saber quien era, y la única forma de averiguarlo era invitando a ser parte de su tripulación. _

_-¿Unirte a la piratería, eh? – repitió las ultimas palabras del joven a lo que el le respondió un si – Te aceptaría con gusto en mi tripulación, con la condición de que me digas tu nombre_

_Bella se mordió una vez mas el labio inferior ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en esa noche? Seguramente muchas ya que había perdido cuenta, pensó en los diferentes nombres, no podían darle su apellido por temor a que él lo reconociera._

_-Emmett Smith – lo sabía, sabía que dar el nombre de su hermano era malo ¿pero que otro más le quedaba?_

_-¿Emmett Smith? – Edward arqueó una ceja pensativo, ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar mas no lograba recordar en que parte lo había escuchado , pero después de tanto pensar decidió que no tenía mucha importancia así que extendió su mano al "joven" que tenia en frente – Mucho gusto Emmett, yo soy Edward Cullen_

_Bella extendió su mano para tomar la de Edward, y en cuanto sus manos tocaron, sintió otra vez esa corriente eléctrica, pero esta era diferente ya que iba acompañada de mariposas en el estomago, la joven miraba su mano entrelazada a la de Edward y posteriormente lo miró a los ojos en donde se perdió en ellos._

_-Bienvenido a la tripulación _

_Esas palabras la hicieron sacar de sus ensoñaciones, él era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en toda su corta vida, ese cabello color bronce, sus destellantes ojos verdes que parecían brillar como las mismas estrellas y sobre todo, esa sonrisa tan retorcida que hacían erizar cada uno de sus bellos. _

_Y así, los tres subieron al barco y Bella fue presentada a cada uno de los tripulantes, y así comenzaba su aventura, aun no sabía lo que le iba a deparar pero de lo que estaba consiente era de que esa misma noche partirían y cuando su padre se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba, ella estaría muy lejos. _

_**XXX**_

_Al día siguiente Jacob fue a casa de los Swan muy temprano, para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda._

_Fue recibido por una de las empleadas quien lo llevó a la sala de estar, le llevaron un poco de café y algunas galletas, justamente en ese momento entraba Charle Swan a la sala, pero en sus ojos aun no se notaba ningún síntoma de preocupación, era como si aun no supiera que su bella hija había huido de casa._

_-Jacob – se aceró a el y ambos se saludaron de mano y con una palmada en la espalda –Que gusto de verte temprano _

_-Lo mismo digo señor Swan_

_-Por favor, dime Charle, ya casi vas a ser un integrante mas de la familia_

_En ese momento la misma empleada que había atendido a Jacob entró a la sala para preguntar si no necesitaban algo más, así que Charle le dijo que hablara con Bella para que bajara y saludara a su prometido._

_-Que extraño – dijo Charle al momento que tomaba asiento en un sofá_

_-Disculpe Charle pero…¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó Jacob tomando asiento en otro sofá_

_-Bella nunca duerme tan tarde, siempre es la primera en madrugar_

_La empleada entró corriendo a la sala con la respiración entre cortada y el pulso queriéndose salir de su pecho._

_-¡Señor…Swan!_

_El señor Swan al escucharla se preocupó y se levantó de su asiento _

_-¡¿Qué pasa mujer?¿Por qué tan alterada?_

_-Es la señorita Swan – informó la empleada_

_-¡¿Qué pasa con ella?– Charle la sujetó de los hombros_

_-No está señor, creo que…creo que huyó _

_Su padre al escuchar eso, sentía que el mundo se le había venido abajo, ella no podía ser capaz de hacer algo así, nunca llegó a pensar que Bella huyera, tal vez era una broma de mal gusto o podría ser que alguien había entrado la noche anterior y la secuestro, si, lo mas probable era eso a que creer que su hija haya escapado._

_-No lo creo – negó Charle – Bella no sería capaz de hacer algo así_

_-Más bien creo que alguien entró a su habitación y la secuestro – comentó Jacob que al igual que Charle él también estaba preocupado_

_-Lo mismo opino, hay que organizar una búsqueda por todo el pueblo y por mar si es preciso, no quiero imaginar si algún pirata la haya secuestrado_

_Continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Lo único que podía pensar era en cerrar los ojos, pero el oleaje de las olas movían de un lado a otro el barco y esto ocasionaba que su estomago se revolviera, si había pensado que con recargarse en la borda del braco y sentir la brisa salina la iba a calmar, Bella estaba muy equivocada ya que esto provocó que se le revolviera más de lo que ya estaba._

_Alguien le entregó un pañuelo y ella lo tomó pero no se fijo bien quien había sido._

_-¿Mejor?_

_Al escuchar esa dulce y tierna voz casi la hacía desmayarse, pegó un pequeño salto y se vio obligada a girar su cabeza en dirección a él. Y al verlo por un minuto se olvido de su malestar y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, Edward se veía hermoso, los rayos dorados del sol jugaban con su hermoso cabello cobrizo, y esa sonrisa tan retorcida, la hizo sentirse más avergonzada que antes._

_-Creo…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta debido al potente efecto que él causaba en ella – Creo que sí _

_-¿Nunca te has subido a un barco, verdad? – preguntó al mismo tiempo se recargaba en el borde del navío_

_-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?_

_-Bueno – Edward roló los ojos y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a bajo, su ropa era exageradamente grande ocultando su cuerpo y para ser hombre, tenía estatura mediana y por su complexión delgada podría ser… negó para si mismo, si, seguramente se estaba volviendo loco ¿Acaso pensaba que él podría ser mujer? ¿Una mujer escapando de algún compromiso? Si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, el hecho de haber matado a su propio padre por que él se lo había pedido lo dejó marcado de por vida – Lo digo por que cuando uno sube por primera vez a un navío se pone en tu mismo estado_

_Era cierto ¿Y qué? Nunca se había subido a un barco y la causa por lo que lo había hecho era sencilla, estaba huyendo de un destino que ella misma no quería, lo único que quería era llegar a un puerto seguro en donde podría hacer una nueva vida, pero por lo que veía mantener su secreto sería lo más difícil que iba hacer más si tenía a un guapo capitán como Edward Cullen vigilándola constantemente._

_Seguramente a estas alturas su padre ya se habría notado su ausencia ¿La buscaría? Estaba consiente de que así sería, probablemente mandaría una carta a Francia para hacer volver a su hermano mayor y que la ayudara a buscarla ¿Y si dieran con ella? ¿Cómo podría liberarse?_

_-Aquí sigo – la voz de Edward hizo que volviera en sí_

_-Lo siento – parpadeo varias veces – Me distraje _

_-Si, lo pude notar – comentó Edward - Y cuéntame Emmett Smith ¿Por qué no deseabas casarte? Un hombre como tú es fácil que encuentre una prometida _

_Bueno ahora Bella tenía que inventar una historia que el mismo capitán se creyera, había comentado que su padre quería "casarlo" con una mujer que no amaba, pero los motivos no estaban claros, cuando un hombre se comprometía con una mujer no importaba si la amara o no, se casaba para mantener el orgullo y el linaje de la familia, y en cambio en una mujer era diferente, se casaba y tenía que dar a luz a los hijos que salían de dicha unión._

_-Por que no soy de los hombres que se casan y se atan por el resto de su vida – explicó _

_-¿Entonces que clase de hombre eres? _

_-De los que viven la vida – Bella se quiso morder el labio al decir eso _

_-Te voy a decir lo que pasa cuando un hombre "vive la vida" – Edward se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse y era como si mirara más allá, algo que no podría verse a simple vista – Conocí a un hombre, en ese tiempo era igual de joven que tú, tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres, pero siempre le fue fiel a una y él, estúpidamente creyó que ella lo amaba, incluso llego a pensar en casarse con ella… ¿Sabes lo que pasó?- preguntó mirando a su pequeño tripulante y este negó – Lo traicionó – apretó su mandíbula al pronunciar esas palabras – La encontró en la cama con uno de sus mejores amigos… él se sintió devastado y en ese momento pensó en morir, pero jamás imagino el fatal momento por el cual iba a pasar _

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Bella con un nudo en la garganta, el relato que su capitán había dicho lo sentía como si a él le hubiera pasado_

_-Asesinó a su padre – miró a Bella que retrocedía un paso hacía atrás – No lo mató para robarle, si es lo que estas pensando, sino, lo mató por deseos de este. Por eso mi amigo Emmett, el consejo que te doy es que no disfrutes la vida, aprovecha el momento y la ocasión por que jamás sabrás si volverá a pasar – dicho esto, Edward giró sobre sus talones dejándola sola _

_¿Qué había sido ese relato? Era como si él mismo se hubiese desahogado con ella, si la historia que Edward le había contado era en verdad su historia… ¿Cómo una mujer habría sido capaz de engañar a un hombre como él? Si tan solo él hubiera pedido su mano en lugar de Jacob Black, habría aceptado sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces._

_**XXX**_

_Jacob llevó a Charlie con el teniente de la armada y todo para que comenzaran la búsqueda de Isabella, Jacob tenia algunas influencias ya que Sam Uley era más que su mejor amigo, eran casi como hermanos. _

_-No se preocupe Señor Swan –comentó el teniente – Si un pirata entró a su casa y secuestró a su hija tenga por seguro que la encontraremos _

_-Escúchame Sam – dijo Charlie poniéndose serio – Quiero a mi hija de regreso y si tú y tu ejercito de hombres no son capases de encontrarla yo mismo la buscare _

_-Ya le dije, si un pirata la secuestró tenga por seguro que la encontraremos _

_-Pero quiero que actúen cuanto antes. Es más, yo iré con ustedes_

_-Señor Swan, en la armada lo apreciamos muchos – explicó Sam- Usted es un gran ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros por el puesto que desempeño y por esa razón le prometo que traeré a su hija de regreso, no hay necesidad de que usted venga con nosotros, no me gustaría verlo en peligro_

_-Sam tiene razón Charlie – intervino Jacob – Lo mejor será dejarlos que busquen a Bella y a esperar a que la traigan _

_Charlie miró a Jacob y por último a Sam – De acuerdo – asintió – Si no me traen a mi hija en una semana, yo personalmente la buscare _

_Se levantó de su sentó y salió de la oficina del teniente seguido de Jacob._

_**XXX**_

_Estaba echa un lío, por más que tratara de hacerle un nudo perfecto a la cuerda que tenía entre sus manos era imposible que lo lograra, los volvía a desatar y comenzaba de nuevo pero siempre terminaba en el mismo punto…en nada._

_La cuerda ya había causado estragos en sus manos, ya que las tenía rojas y en ellas se empezaban a formar ronchitas, hizo una mueca de dolor, era más fácil hacerse un peinado en el cabello que esto. Si tan sólo no hubiera huido ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? La respuesta era lógica, realizando todos los preparativos de una boda no deseada por ella pero si por su padre, si tanto aprecio le tenía Charlie a Jacob ¿Por que no se casaba mejor con él?_

_-¿Problemas con esa cuerda?_

_Bella pegó un saltito de susto y se encontró con Edward, al parecer estaba muy al pendiente de ella y de cada paso que daba, sentía como su sangre se elevaba y sus mejillas ardían, ¡Dios! Por que ese hombre lograba ponerla tan nerviosa, su escultural figura le ponía los nervios a flor de piel._

_-No – negó – Es sólo que…_

_-No me digas – la interrumpió - ¿Nunca has hecho un nudo en tu vida?_

_Sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Edward le quitó la cuerda._

_-Es fácil, mira – dijo mientras hacia un nudo aquí y allá _

_Pero Bella era vagamente consiente de cada palabra que decía Edward, pues la joven no pudo resistir el contemplarlo, todo en él era perfecto, sus encantadores labios, perfectamente alineados, esos ojos esmeraldas que formaban parte de su bello rostro y que decir de esa sonrisa tan condenadamente encantadora, parpadeó varias veces, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, él seguramente tenía alguien en su vida y con sólo pensarlo causaba un profundo hueco en su corazón. ¿Quién era la afortunada que compartía la vida con él? la mujer que estaba a su lado tenía tanta suerte._

– _Y luego haces esto y listo, lo vez – le mostró el nudo perfectamente hecho – No es complicado _

_Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-Si, no se ve tan complicado – comentó Bella observando la cuerda_

_Edward la miró y su vista se desvió a las manos de Bella, hizo una mueca, nunca en su vida se había encontrado con un hombre tan frágil y que tuviera unas manos tan delicadas como las de él y sobre todo que tuviera uñas largas ¿Acaso tenía tendencias raras? ¿Y si fuera así? , si quería que su nuevo tripulante permaneciera con vida tendría que encargarle trabajos que no requirieran nada que ver con esfuerzo físico. _

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer? – Preguntó – Lo digo para no darte trabajos que resulten difíciles _

_-Pues…- Bella roló los ojos, lo único que sabía hacer era cocer y cocinar, pero cocer no estaba contemplado como trabajo en un navío – Se cocinar _

_-Ah estamos de suerte – esbozó una sonrisa retorcida al escuchar eso – Nuestro ultimo cocinero murió en un enfrentamiento – bromeó y cuando vio la cara de pánico en el joven no pudo evitar reír – Lo siento – dijo ya mas repuesto – Es broma, nos abandonó hace un par de días, así que como vez ¿Te gustaría encargarte de la cocina? _

_Bella asintió y en ese instante Edward le pidió que lo acompañara a la pequeña cocina, en cuanto entraron la joven hizo una mueca, nunca en su vida había visto una cocina tan desordenada como esa, ¡era un completo desastre!, trastes tirados por todo el pequeño cuarto, de pronto observó la enorme montaña de platos sucios, suspiro ya que seguramente tardaría días limpiándola, Edward miró a su tripulante y casi pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando. _

_-Lo siento por el desorden – dijo el capitán esbozando una sonrisa – Como te dije nuestro cocinero nos abandono así que este lugar se volvió un desastre _

_-¿Por donde comenzare? – preguntó la joven sin dejar de ver esa montaña de platos sucios _

_-Por el momento solo te encargaras de limpiar la cocina, ya mañana comenzaras con tus nuevos deberes – explicó el capitán – Bueno, buena suerte Emmett _

_Salió dejando a Bella en la cocina._

_-Bella, Bella quien te manda a escaparte, seguramente ahorita estarías en una tina de baño con agua tibia – se recordó así misma que llevaba un día sin bañarse y el simple pensamiento le desagradaba – Y ahora estas frente a esta enorme montaña de platos sucios – dijo con desagrado mientras tomaba uno entre sus manos pero por lo frágil que era se le cayó al suelo y se partió en mil pedazos _

_La joven se agachó y recogió los restos del plato, se arremangó la camisa y se quitó el sombrero y su trenza cayó por sus hombros hasta apoyarse en su espalda, una vez estando lista comenzó a limpiar lo que para ella resultaba imposible de limpiar._

_Mientras lavaba algunos platos se le vino a la mente su padre, suspiró la joven al recordarlo, nunca quería causarle ningún daño al escaparse, pero en cambio él la estaba obligando a casarse con un hombre que era probable que odiaría por el resto de su vida._

_Y en cabio ahí estaba él, su capitán, ese rostro perfecto, sus ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente al verlos y su cabello, ese cabello color cobrizo que retaba los brillos del sol, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos en donde él se acercaba para robarle un beso pero escuchó algo golpear el suelo, la joven parpadeo y era otro plato que se resbalaba entre sus manos._

_Poco tiempo después logró convertir esa pequeña cocina en un lugar habitable, esbozó una sonrisa por el trabajo que había hecho, pero sus manos reflejaron el esfuerzo que hizo ya que le comenzaron a salir pequeños granitos, hizo una mueca de dolor, busco algo con que vendarse esas heridas. _

_Tomó asiento en un pequeño banco mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Edward, por su forma de hablar y expresarse algo en su pasado lo marcó en su vida, si era a él a quien esa mujer había engañado ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si hubiera sido ella la prometida…negó con la cabeza con solo pensarlo, mas valía que no comenzara a sentir nada por él ya ella lo huía de un destino que no quería y seguramente terminaría lastimada si llegara a enamorarse de su capitán. _

_-Mas vale estar apartada de éL, conociéndote Bella Swan, seguramente terminarías por entregarle tu corazón _

_Continuara…_

**_Hola_**

**_No Bella no te apartes, tú enamórate de él, no todas tenemos la suerte de conocer a un pirata tan encantador como Edward =), bueno pues espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, disculpen la tardanza pero prometo actualizar mas pronto este fic y sobre todo escribir los caps mas largos._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo _**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Había terminado de arreglar lo que según ella era imposible, el capitán Edward le comunicó que la cena se servía a las nueve en punto, así que aun faltaban 5 horas, Bella decidió salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la verdad se encontraba mucho mejor, las nauseas desaparecieron y se acostumbró rápido a los movimientos agitados del agua, _

_El sol aun estaba a su máximo esplendor, pasaban algunos tripulantes y la miraban, algunos la miraban de mala manera y para otros simplemente les era indiferente, y eso le agrado a Bella, mientras nadie la interrogara con cosas de su vida, todo estaba perfecto, ya que seguramente sentiría que en cualquier momento flaquearía y su mentira se vendría abajo, quizás la regresen a Londres quizás no, pero estaba consiente de que si la regresaban con su padre, escaparía de nuevo con tal de no casarse con Jacob Black. _

_Pero en el fondo extrañaba a su padre, si tan solo él no se hubiera encaprichado con ese compromiso ella jamás habría huido de casa, pero bueno, aquí estaba, tomando el rumbo de su vida y embarcándose hacía una nueva aventura pero ¿Todo saldría a cómo ella misma lo planeo? _

_El segundo a mando paso a un lado de ella y al verla la saludo inclinando su cabeza, ella lo siguió con la mirada e iba en dirección hacia la popa y solo para descubrir, que ahí, en el timón se encontraba su capitán Edward Cullen, sonrojada se obligó desviar la mirada en dirección hacía en inmenso mar azul. _

_Jasper, el segundo al mando, subió unas pequeñas escaleras que conducían hacía la parte de arriba en donde se encontraba el capitán Edward Cullen, el joven rubio llevaba en sus manos unos mapas ya que había quedado pendiente de trazar unas rutas. _

_El segundo al mando comentaba algunas posibles rutas de navegación, pero Edward por un momento dejo de prestarle atención cuando desvió su mirada hacía el pequeño tripulante que había subido a bordo hace apenas algunos días. _

_-Sabes Jasper – dijo sin quitarle la vista al pequeño Emmett – Hay algo en ese muchacho que logra captar mi interés _

_-¿Desde cuando te gustan los jóvenes, Edward? – Preguntó echándose a reír, pero esa risa desapareció cuando Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina – Lo siento, era broma _

_-No me gustan ese tipo de bromas – arqueó una de sus cejas cobrizas – Lo que quiero decir, es que es muy joven, no parece ser un vago….tal vez venga de buena familia _

_-Puede ser – comentó ya más serio Jasper – Pero si es de buena familia, no tendría caso que se alistara en un barco pirata_

_Ante el comentario de su amigo Edward asintió, pero de una cosa si estaba completamente seguro, averiguaría todo sobre su pequeño tripulante llamado "Emmett" , quienes eran o son sus padres, que edad tenia… en fin todo ese tipo de preguntas se las iría formulando poco a poco. _

_Bella se quedó otro rato mirando el mar, hasta que la hora de volver a la cocina había llegado, bajó de la cubierta y se encamino al pequeño cuartito, pensó en lo que iba a cocinar, normalmente cuando le entraban deseos de cocinar, preparaba la receta secreta que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña. Pastel de carne. _

_Afortunadamente todos los ingredientes que necesitaba se encontraban a su disposición y así se dio la tarea de cocinar, quería impresionar al capitán._

_Cuando todo estuvo listo, llevó la comida recién hecha al comedor, ahí ya se encontraba el capitán Edward y su segundo al mando, esperándola, y cuando vio los hermosos ojos verdes posados en ella consiguió que le pusiera los nervios de puntas._

_Sirvió un trozo de carne en ambos platos, Edward al ver el pedazo de carne arqueó una ceja y observo a su nuevo tripulante._

_-¿Es comestible? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona _

_Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto y estaba a punto de querer aventarle el resto del pastel en su cara pero la voz dulce del segundo al mando evito que eso pasara. _

_-No te preocupes Emmett – dijo Jasper mientras tomaba un poco de ron – Al capitán le gusta hacer bromas _

_-Ya me di cuenta – Bella miró de reojo al capitán, dejo la bandeja de comida en la mesa y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del pequeño comedor la voz del capitán la detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y pregunto - ¿Si? _

_-¿Te gustaría compartir la cena con nosotros? _

_-Pero yo…_

_-Vamos Emmett – la animó Jasper – Además a Edward no le gusta que lo contradigan _

_Y haciendo acopio a las órdenes, se vio no obligada a tomar asiento justo a un lado de Edward, pero la sola fragancia del capitán hacía que le recorriera por todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica que nunca en su vida experimentó._

_Cuando se sirvió un trozo de carne con solo verlo se le llenó el estomago y de nuevo las nauseas no se hicieron esperar, así que ignorando su malestar, tomó un pequeño tarro y se sirvió un poco de ron, al momento en que lo bebió y se lo pasó por la garganta pudo sentir como le quemaba por dentro y tosió un poco. _

_Esto no paso por desapercibido ante los ojos de Edward, al decir verdad al tenerlo cerca, miraba detenidamente cada una de las facciones de Emmett y a lo que pudo ver, su cutis estaba perfectamente bien cuidada, sin duda seguramente tendría una suave piel, su delgado cuerpo impedía adivinar su edad, ¡además cocinaba tan bien! Ya que su antiguo cocinero era un desastre para la cocina, desaprovechó el momento para comenzar con su interrogatorio. _

_-¿Qué edad tienes, Emmett? – preguntó haciendo a un lado el plato _

_Bella tragó saliva, ¡cielos! Si decía que tenía 17 años jamás le creerían que fuera hombre debido a su cuerpo, así que haciendo un calculo mental se quito varios años de mas._

_-Tengo quince, señor – respondió nerviosa ante la pregunta _

_-Quince…- Edward repitió esas palabras – Y dime ¿Dejaste familia en Londres?_

"_Si, a mi padre" se dijo así misma – No señor – ella negó _

_Ese fue el gran error de Bella ya que una de sus mentiras la había hecho caer en la trampa._

_-Creí que si – comentó Edward – Me habías dicho que estabas huyendo de un compromiso no deseado _

_Bella sintió desfallecer ya que se le había olvidado la conversación que habían mantenido en la tarde justo antes de que él le asignara la cocina._

_Jasper quien no había participado en el interrogatorio que hacía su capitán, solo se concentraba en observaba las diferentes expresiones que hacía el joven "Emmett"._

_Por un momento Bella pensó en decirle que no era hombre, que era mujer y que en realidad estaba huyendo de un compromiso no deseado, pero eso sería una estupidez del tamaño del mar, así que volvió a maquinarse otra mentira más._

_-Si, es la verdad – ella asintió – Cuando mis padres murieron, una tío se hizo cargo de mi y quería que me casara con su hija, así que como no quería casarme con ella, hui _

_-Ya veo – Edward asintió no muy convencido, volvió a su plato y tomó otro trozo de carne – Por cierto cocinas bien, pasa ser hombre cocinas como…mujer _

_Bella soltó una risita nerviosa, así que pidió autorización para salir del comedor, ya que uno de los tripulantes le iba a mostrar donde dormiría esa noche, el capitán se vio obligado a dejarlo marchar, volvió su mirada a su segundo al mando y le preguntó._

_-¿Tú que opinas? – dijo mientras bebía un trago de ron_

_-Tomando en cuenta las preguntas que le formulabas y el modo en que él te contestaba…- el rubio roló los ojos – Yo diría que miente _

_-Lo mismo digo – asintió – Hay algo oculto detrás de sus ojos, algo que estoy dispuesto a descubrir _

_Bella estaba acotada en una hamaca, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible debido a la conversación poco decente para sus oídos, se levantó y mejor fue a cubierta a tomar aire fresco, en cuanto subió a cubierta la suave fresca de la brisa marina rosó su suave piel, miró hacia el cielo y el cielo oscuro estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes y la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, suspiró con sólo verla._

_-¿Disfrutando de la noche, Emmett? _

_Bella al escuchar la voz del segundo al mando giró sobre sus talones y allí estaba el rubio tras de ella._

_-No podía dormir – comentó la joven _

_-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras_

_El rubio comenzó su camino pero la joven lo detuvo._

_-Disculpe ¿Qué rumbo tomamos? _

_Jasper roló los ojos y respondió - Bueno, nos dirigimos hacía Irlanda – explicó Jasper - El capitán tiene que hacer una vista – y sin darle tiempo a Bella de que hiciera mas preguntas se marchó _

_Bella permaneció otros minutos mas en cubierta y resignada volvió a bajar de la cubierta para encaminarse a los dormitorios, para su fortuna todos los tripulantes ya estaban completamente dormidos, se recostó en su hamaca colgante, cerró sus ojos y el sueño vino a ella. _

_**XXX**_

_Al día siguiente el almirante Sam Uley ya se encontraba listo para zarpar junto con sus demás marineros para ir en busca de la señorita Swan, pero la voz de Jacob Black impidió que subiera a un bote que lo conduciría hasta el navío. _

_-¿Qué pasó, Jacob? – preguntó Sam_

_-Quiero ir contigo _

_-Imposible – negó el Almirante – Si no permití que el señor Swan hiciera este viaje mucho menos lo haré contigo _

_-Por favor primo – rogó Jacob - ¡Se trata de mi futura prometida!_

_Sam sonrió de una manera sarcástica, se acercó a Jacob y le preguntó cerca de su oído. _

_-¿Y tu futura prometida huyó o fue secuestrada? _

_Al escuchar esa pregunta Jacob apretó sus puños, esa pregunta le había causado demasiada ira, Bella jamás huiría y de eso estaba totalmente seguro. _

_-Por supuesto que fue secuestrada – él negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de calmarse – Bella no sería capaz de huir _

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –volvió a preguntar mientras hacia flaquear la seguridad de su primo – Tal vez huyó para no casarse contigo _

_-¡Basta! – el joven lanzó un gruñido de rabia – Si eso hizo no me interesa, ella se casara conmigo quiera o no quiera, ya que su padre esta de acuerdo con esta unión _

_-Bien – Sam asintió mientras suspiraba – Si quieres venir, hazlo, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad, no la mía _

_Y así, ambos subieron a un bote que los llevó a una de las naves principales de la Armada. _

_Pero cuando en navío se puso en marcha, los pensamientos de Jacob estaban en Bella y lo que le había dicho su primo ¿Es posible que ella hubiera huido con tal de no casarse con él? De ser así esto no importaba mucho, ya que su intento de escape no habría valido la pena en nada puesto que el compromiso era un hecho y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no dejaría que ella lo hiciera quedar en ridículo y tendría que casarse con él aunque no quisiera y si era preciso la llevaría arrastrando hacía el altar. _

_Continuara _

**_Hola!  
_**

**_Bueno se muy bien, que todas ya queremos que Edward descubra la identidad de "Emmett" , chicas déjenme decirles que ese momento ha llegado ya que estoy planeando esto para el próximo capitulo, pero ustedes deciden ¿Quieren que la descubra pronto o no?_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo _**

**_P e r l a_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, se que había dicho que subiría el Domingo, pero simplemente no pude resistirme actualizar jejeje, bien, las dejo leer xD.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Pasaron dos días, pero antes de llegar a Irlanda, atracaron en un puerto de Cornwall y aquella noche todos los tripulantes desmarcaron para ir a alguna taberna cerca, espeto Edward, Bella y Jasper. _

_Bella permanecía en cubierta observando a cada uno de los tripulantes descender del barco, estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que no pudo ni sentir cuando el capitán Edward se ponía justo a un lado de ella. _

_-¿Por qué no bajas? – Preguntó el ojiverde – Tal vez te diviertas _

_Antes de contestar la joven negó con la cabeza – No, no conozco Cornwall _

_-Eso se puede solucionar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ven, acompáñame – y esbozó esa tremenda sonrisa retorcida que la hicieron derretir al instante _

_El corazón de Bella dio un pequeño salto, Edward era mucho más atractivo incluso de noche y solo dios sabía por que se controlaba para no terminar rendida a sus pies, haciendo mucho acopio, se obligó a seguirlo, ambos descendieron del barco y fueron directo a una taberna._

_En cuanto Bella entró quiso darse la vuelta a irse, ese ambiente no le inspiraba nada de confianza, algunos hombres se encontraban apostando, otros bebiendo mientras tenían a una mujer de la vida galante entre sus piernas, otros besándolas, algunos acariciando sus senos, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la nuca hasta la espalda, se obligo apartar la mirada de esas escenas y mejor se concentro en la ancha espalda que tenía justamente en frente de ella y como ese pelo color cobrizo brillaba intensamente que hasta deseo poder pasar sus dedos por los delgados cabellos. _

_Ambos tomaron asiento y en seguida una mujer, chaparrita y morena se les acercó para ofrecerles algo de beber, así que Edward solo le ordenó que les trajera una botella de ron, la joven asintió y se apartó de la mesa._

_Bella miraba a su alrededor, era imposible evitar ese tipo de escenas que pasaban en la taberna, si tan solo hubiera dicho "No, me quedo en el barco" no estaría pasando por esto. _

_-Relájate Emmett – sugirió Edward - Y disfruta – le guiñó un ojo _

_Bella abrió la boca y estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero en ese momento una rubia despampanante se acercó a él, le susurró algo en el odio que hizo que Edward soltara una pequeña risa y por ultimo la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras vaciaba un poco de ron en un vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios y a los labios de esa rubia. _

_Ahora si, estaba no solamente nerviosa si no enfurecida, tenía ese impulso de levantarse y quitarle de encima a la rubia…pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Qué la descubrieran o que simplemente tacharían a "Emmett" como afeminado? _

_Pero tuvo que quedarse ahí, sentada y mirando como Edward y esa maldita rubia intercambiaban susurros y risas. _

_-¿No te estas divirtiendo, Emmett? – preguntó Edward _

_-Tal vez se siente solo – intervino la rubia – Conozco a una amiga… ah mira, aquí viene – dijo alzando la vista y mirando a la joven que se acercaba _

_-Hola _

_Bella alzó la vista al sentir una mano en su hombro y ahí estaba a un lado de ella, una joven alta de cabello pelirrojo y ojos de color miel._

_-Victoria, él es Emmett – la rubia hizo las presentaciones _

_-Hola Emmett _

_Victoria acarició las mejillas de Bella, su corazón latía a lo que daba y era seguro que estuviera ya sonrojada y para acabar aun más con sus nervios la pelirroja se sentó en sus piernas. _

_-Tienes un cutis muy bonito Emmett – comentó Victoria – Y tu rostro, sin duda eres apenas un niño que no ha disfrutado de los placeres de la vida _

_-Por eso estamos aquí – ese fue Edward el que habló y Bella volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja – Para que comience su entrenamiento _

_Pero sin duda Edward ya estaba más que pasado de copas, ya que muy apenas podía sostener a la rubia que estaba en sus piernas. _

_La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa y observó los ojos marrones del "chico"-Me gustaría ser yo la primera – Victoria le lanzó una mirada seductora mientras acariciaba el cuello de Bella_

_-Señorita por favor… – Bella se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla tratando de alejarse un poco de ella _

_-¿Por qué, Emmett? – Preguntó divertida Victoria al ver la reacción inocente en el joven - ¿Nunca haz estado con una mujer? – y sus manos bajaron directo hacía la entre pierna_

_Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera tocarla, Bella ya se había levantado e hizo que la pelirroja cayera al suelo._

_-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Victoria mientras se trataba de poner de pie, Bella quiso ayudarla pero ella la apartó de un empujón _

_La pelirroja lo miró de arriba a bajo, esbozó una sonrisa, luego una risa, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído sin que Edward y la rubia lograran escucharla._

_-Excelente disfraz querida, pero no dudes que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta – dijo mientras señalaba con la vista al ya ebrio capitán _

_Y sin decirle nada mas le dio la espalda y se fue, dejando a una Bella con la boca abierta ¿Cómo era posible que la descubriera? Si muy apenas la toco, observó el trayecto de Victoria mientras buscaba otra compañía más agradable. _

_Bella regresó la vista hacia su capitán, aun la rubia estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras lo trataba de animar pero era evidente que Edward ya estaba más que ebrio. _

_-Suficiente – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la apartaba de Edward – No vez que ya esta borracho_

_-No…no…stoy…borrrrrachoooo _

_-Si lo estas – lo contradijo la joven _

_-No lo creo – la rubia la miró a los ojos – Se ve perfecto _

_Bella recargó las manos en sus caderas y miró a la rubia, estaba llena de rabia, nadie se sobrepasaría con Edward aun cuando esté estuviera perdido en la embriagues. _

_-Mejor ve atender a otro – sugirió la joven – Esté, ya no piensa por si mismo – señalando a su capitán _

_La rubia miró a Edward y si, efectivamente, estaba perdido en la borrachera ya ni podía sostenerse y la promesa que le dio de pasar una noche inolvidable entre sus brazos había desaparecido con cada trago que tomaba. _

_Resignada tuvo que hacerle caso a Bella y se fue en busca de alguien que la complaciera._

_Bella pasó un brazo de Edward por sus hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse, pesaba mucho pero eso no le importó y así lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y ambos salieron de la taberna, pasaron por las oscuras calles hasta llegar al muelle en donde estaba anclado en barco. _

_-Emet… por que…ers agua fiestas_

_La joven no le respondió nada, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre borracho incluso su padre nunca lo hacía y sin duda era fastidiarte, decía cosas incoherentes y sin sentido pero Bella prefirió ignorar todo tipo de comentarios. _

_Subieron al barco y se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente desolado, seguramente todos los tripulantes estaban en la taberna disfrutando de una bebida y mujeres, al recordad la primera vez que entró a ese lugar, las imágenes vinieron a ella y otra vez ese escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _

_Edward se recargó aun mas hacía Bella, así que la joven lo llevó hacía su camarote, avanzaron directo hacía la cama, pero en eso el ojiverde se dio media vuelta y miró a Bella._

_La joven lo miraba confundida, mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomaba entre sus brazos y ahí fue donde su corazón casi explotaba de los nervios y emociones que ese hombre provocaba en ella. _

_-Si no fueras hombre te besaría – dijo mirándola a los ojos pero aun con ese estado de borrachera, le apartó el sobrero y su cabello le cayó en cascada, ese día a Bella se le había olvidado hacerse una trenza _

_-¿Qué hace? – preguntó nerviosa mientras recargaba las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Edward _

_-Tienes un bonito cabello – pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la joven – Suave y Sedoso – luego dejo de acariciarle el cabello para luego prestarle atención a sus mejillas – Y tus mejillas, son tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa _

_-Capitán – Bella trató de apartarlo pero solo logró que Edward la abrazara aun más fuerte contra su cuerpo _

_-Y tus labios – dijo perdiéndose en esos labios carnosos de la joven – Quiero probar tus labios_

_Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, hizo presos los labios de Bella con los de él, fue un beso brutal, salvaje, apasionado en donde las emociones salían a flor de piel por cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella, Edward abrió aun mas los labios de la joven con su lengua y saboreo la húmeda cavidad de la joven._

_Bella estaba perdida con cada beso perdía el aliento y hasta el mismo corazón, tenía ese impulso de entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward pero si no lo apartaba o si no hacia algo seguramente terminaría cayendo aun mas en la red de ese hombre y terminaría rendida entre sus brazos._

_Luego Edward interrumpió el beso y miró a Bella a los ojos._

_-Si no fueras hombre…_

_Diciendo esto soltó a Bella, avanzó hacía la cama y se tumbo boca arriba y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido. _

_Bella quien permanecía en el mismo lugar, su corazón aun no le dejaba de latir y su respiración estaba hecha pedazos, cielos, tantas veces que se dijo así misma que se mantendría apartada de él para no perder el corazón, habían sido inútiles, pues sabía que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ese día ella había perdido el corazón y la razón por él. _

_Levantó la vista aun mas para ver a Edward en la cama, su respiración ya estaba tranquila por lo puedo advertir que ya estaba dormido, se acercó a él y recargó una rodilla en la cama y rosó la punta de su nariz con la de él. _

_-Edward – susurró en medio de la noche mientras lo observaba – Si supieras que soy mujer… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? _

_Besó sus labios, se apartó de la cama y en el suelo vio su gorrito, se agachó para recogerlo y volvió a ponérselo, avanzó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, lanzó una mirada de nuevo en donde estaba Edward, esbozó una sonrisa y salió del camarote. _

_Al día siguiente, Edward se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo a él no le llegaban las imágenes de una taberna y a su lado una rubia, no, las imágenes eran él besando a Emmett._

_Estaba en cubierta sentado en una banquita que estaba en frente del timón, aun los tripulantes aun no llegaban así que tendría un poco de tiempo en hablar con Emmett y preguntarle exactamente que fue lo que pasó anoche. _

_Suspiró cuando el pequeño joven aparecía en cubierta, le lanzó un grito y le indicó que se acercara. _

_Bella no quería verlo, sin duda no después de lo que paso anoche aun no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pues aun sentía en sus labios la fuerte llama del beso que le dio Edward. _

_-¿Pasa algo, capitán? – preguntó con tanta naturalidad y fingiendo demencia _

_-Emmett…- Edward vaciló un poco - ¿Sabes que pasó anoche?_

_-Pues, ayer usted se embriago y tuve que traerlo hasta el barco y dejarlo en su camarote – contestó muy segura de si misma a la pregunta de Edward _

_-¿Y no pasó nada mas? – Edward se levantó de su banquito y se acercó a Emmett - ¿Un beso por ejemplo? _

_Hizo un esfuerzo por no recordarlo y no parecer nerviosa ante esa pregunta._

_-¿Un beso? –Bella arqueó una ceja confundida _

_-Si – asintió Edward ya mas avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo - Es decir, que tú y yo… nos diéramos uno…._

_De pronto Bella estalló en una carcajada a lo que hizo que Edward se relajara un poco. _

_La joven le dio una palmadita en el hombro de Edward – Amaneció usted de buen humor – dijo la joven – Pero usted no es mi tipo y si hubo un "beso" como usted dijo, créame que no me hubiera dejado – cielos estaba sorprendida por su forma de actuar, nunca en su vida había sido tan convincente en sus palabras _

_-¿Entonces no hubo…._

_-No – ella negó con la cabeza – Los únicos besos que tuvo fueron los de una rubia –tuvo que recordar a esa rubia y con tan solo tenerla en su mente la mataban de celos - ¿Necesita algo mas?_

_-No – negó el capitán – Puedes irte Emmett_

_Bella asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se fue a sus labores del día._

_Pero Edward no estaba muy convencido en sus palabras, por casualidad del destino recordaba unos labios, y no eran los de esa rubia, sino los de Emmett, eran tan tiernos…como los de una mujer._

_-__**Y tus labios…quiero probar tus labios**_

_Esas palabras, las tenía en su mente una y otra vez mientras la escena de un beso apasionado se hacia presente ¿O se estaba volviendo loco por Emmett o de plano ya lo estaba?_

_Pero sería imposible que él, un pirata, un hombre que tenía vueltas locas a todas las mujeres se fijara en un hombre, ese pensamiento solo lo preocupaba y lo mataba, solo esperaba que ocurriera un milagro, algo que acabara con su angustia de una vez antes de que terminara enamorado de Emmett. _

_Continuara…_

**_Hola_**

**_Bueno antes de que me digan algo, se que les había dicho en el capitulo pasado que Bella sería descubierta, bien, es que la verdad tenía en mente este capitulo que no me resistí a escribirlo así que les prometo que para el próximo la identidad de Bella saldrá a la luz cuando ese lindo par de ojitos color verde la descubra. _**

**_Hasta la próxima_**

**_Besos y Abrazo _**

**_Perla_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Esa mañana continuaron con su destino, Edward no le hizo mas preguntas a su pequeño tripulante, de hecho lo evitaba a toda costa ya que aun mantenía fresco el recuerdo de un beso que no fue con una rubia, si no con él, aunque se embriagara al día siguiente tenía buena memoria ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior?, sí trataba de recordar algo, tan siquiera un poquito, podía escuchar una voz dulce que le decía "Si tan solo te dieras cuenta"._

_¿Cuenta de que? ¿De que su pequeño tripulante lo atraía?_

_No, se negaba así mismo una y otra vez, no podía pasar eso ya que él se consideraba un autentico amante de las mujeres y solo una vez en su vida le vasto para amar y para que le destrozaran el corazón, por eso levantó un bloque de hielo en su corazón para que ninguna mujer lograra entrar en él, ¿Acaso ese bloque no funcionaba en hombres?_

_Resignado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a los efectos del alcohol, decidió no pensar más en ese hombre, total que mas da, él mismo le había dicho que no pasó nada y si hubiera pasado él no lo permitiría, en gran parte se sentía aliviado pero otra no estaba muy convencido. _

_Hizo a un lado un mapa cuando en ese momento entró Jasper y por su expresión Edward notó que algo estaba pasando._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jasper? – Preguntó serio – Te veo alarmado_

_-Lo estoy – dijo su amigo tomando asiento en una silla – Alguien me informó que nos están esperando en Dublín y por si fuera poco la Armada nos sigue un día después que partimos de Londres _

_Edward se llevó una mano a la verba mientras pensaba quienes los esperaban en Dublín, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar quien es el que posiblemente los estaría esperando. _

_-Así que el buen Jamen después de todo quiere cumplir su amenaza – sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío de sus recuerdos _

_-Ed – lo interrumpió su segundo al mando – No quiero tener problemas con él, será mejor que nos desviemos del camino y busquemos otro modo de llegar y sobre todo ocultarnos de la Armada _

_-¿Y que siguieres? _

_Jasper roló los ojos – Bueno… he estado pensando y tal vez podríamos ocultarnos por un tiempo en la isla del hombre_

_-¡¿Qué?– dijo confundió y arqueando aun mas una de sus cejas cobrizas ya que eso solo retrasaría mucho mas el viaje y quería ver a su hermana cuanto antes _

_-Lo sé – de nuevo lo interrumpió Jasper antes de que dijera algo su capitán – Pero toma en cuenta que es la única opción que tenemos_

_Resignado tuvo que aceptar la sugerencia de su amigo, permanecerían solo un par de días en ese isla y después reanudarían su viaje cuando el peligro hubiera pasado. _

_**XXX**_

"_Si no fueras hombre"_

_Bella estaba sentada en un pequeño rincón de la concina, tenía su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas mientras las imágenes del beso y de las palabras tan dulces que salían de esa aterciopelada boca le agujeraban el pecho como si fueran filosas dagas que se clavaban en su corazón. _

_Y luego ahí estaba ella, lo primero que se prometió y fue lo primo que no cumplió… permanecer lejos de él, pero tal parece que poseía un imán que la atraía mas y mas a él, era como si hubiera utilizado un hechizo con ella._

_Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de decirse una y mil veces que eso no podía pasar, ya que él pensaba que era hombre y era así como debía ser, cuando llegara una vez a Irlanda se despediría de él sin decir adiós, aunque por dentro el corazón se estuviera haciendo pedazos – si de por si ya estaba hecho pedazos - ¿Qué mas podía pasar? Le había dado su corazón a un hombre que era seguro que tal vez no le correspondería. _

_¿Y si él tenía alguien mas en su vida? ¿O si estaba comprometido? O mucho peor ¿Si ya estuviera casado y con hijos de por medio?_

_Aunque esas preguntas podrían ser una posibilidad tal vez no estaban tan lejos de la realidad._

_-Isabella tonta – se regañó así misma – En lugar de ir a Francia y buscar a Emmett, te metes a un barco lleno de piratas ¿En que estabas pensando? _

_Por primera vez extrañaba su hogar e incluso a su padre, pero si no hubiese huido era seguro que terminaría casada con Jacob Black._

_Jacob Black – se estremeció con solo pronunciar su nombre en su mente - ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué tan especial había en un hombre que solo lo conocía de vista? Mil veces escuchó decir que era un hombre de honor y sobre todo de una fortuna inmensa que sin lugar a duda sería un buen partido para cualquier señorita, y de pronto sin querer se cruzó en su camino, obsesionándose con ella y ganando el cariño de su padre para poder obtener su mano, no lo amaba, no le inspiraba confianza, era un hombre frio y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos. _

_Alguien entró a la pequeña cocina y era el hombre que Bella hubiese deseado no ver en esos momentos y en toda su vida. _

_-¿Qué haces ahí, Emmett?_

_Esa voz aterciopelada la estremeció de pies a cabeza, la joven alzó la vista hacia su capitán y le dijo con toda seguridad._

_-Me maree un poco – volvió a mentir y se sorprendía que resultaran tan convincentes – Y tome asiento _

_Edward lo recorrió con la mirada, no estaba convencido de lo que le dijo su joven tripulante, de hecho lo veía tan….tan… débil, cansado, por un momento se preocupo por él pero no debía tener tantas atenciones hacia él, ya que todos sus demás tripulantes se darían cuenta de su debilidad por él y sin lugar a dudas hablarían mal. _

_-De acuerdo – dijo al fin – Ve a descansar, mandare a alguien a que te releve – giró sobre sus talones para salir de la cocina pero antes de hacerlo volvió la vista hacía él y le dijo – Por cierto, nos vamos tener que desviar_

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó vela levantándose de un salto al escuchar la noticia, eso afectaría sus planes de alejarse lo mas rápido posible de la vida de Edward, pero el destino era muy caprichoso _

_-Sólo puedo decirte que nos esperan en Irlanda no con los brazos abiertos y además la Armada nos persigue un día después que salimos de Londres_

_Bella se llevó las manos a su boca, quería oprimir un grito, ¡Cielos! Su padre estaba utilizando sus influencias en la Armada para buscarla y por si fuera poco Jacob era primo de Sam Uley, el capitán, sin lugar a dudas esa persecución era a causa de ella y si no se alejaba rápido de Edward terminarían por capturarlo a él, a Jasper y a todos los tripulantes, pensarían que la secuestraron y el secuestro de pagaba muy caro… con la muerte. _

_-No…_

_-¿No, que? – preguntó Edward al escuchar el susurró de la joven _

_-Nada – Bella negó - ¿Y a donde nos desviaremos? – prefirió cambiar de tema _

_-Jasper sugirió la isla del hombre – comentó – Permanecernos allí por un tiempo – Edward la miró por ultima vez - ¿Seguro que estas bien?_

_-Si, estoy bien – respondió con la mirada fija en el vacío _

_-Bien – el ojiverde asintió y se retiró de la cocina _

_Una vez que él la dejo sola, se dejo caer una vez mas en ese rincón pero esta vez sus lagrimas le hicieron compañía, no había duda, estaba enamorada incluso desde hace mucho que conociera a Edward, su corazón ya le pertenecía, pero él a ella no, sentía ese impulso de correr hacía él y abrazarlo, decirle que no fue mentira lo del beso, que fue verdadero, que no había besado a un hombre si no a una mujer. _

_Con gran dificultad tuvo que levantarse y salir de la cocina ya que en ese momento había entrado otro tripulante y al verlo le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio puro, bajo hasta el lugar donde dormía, se acostó en su pequeña hamaca y durmió. _

_**XXX**_

_-Esa descripción que me dice, la vi…pero en un hombre – comentó Victoria al hombre moreno que tenía en frente de ella _

_-¿Hace cuanto lo viste? ¿Con quien estaba? – preguntó furioso, tomando a la mujer sobre los hombros y zarandeándola _

_-¡Alto Jacob! – Sam lo apartó de la joven pelirroja – La estás lastimando _

_-¿Hace cuanto lo viste? ¿Cuál era su nombre? - repitió una vez mas su pregunta_

_-Lo vi hace unos días – respondió la joven avanzando hacía atrás – Decía llamarse Emmett _

_-¿Emmett? – Jacob arqueó una ceja – Y dime ¿Con quien estaba? _

_-Era uno de los tripulantes de…- la pelirroja se obligó a callar, había pasado momentos agradables con Edward y nunca lo traicionaría _

_-¿Con quien estaba, mujer? – la voz de Sam era firme y seria _

_-Con Edward Cullen – interrumpió una rubia, la misma con quien había estado Edward – Escuche que iban hacía Irlanda _

_-Azucena – la pelirroja le llamó la atención_

_Los dos hombres salieron de esa taberna, Jacob estaba hecho mas que una furia, era verdad después de todo, su futura prometida había huido disfrazada de hombre y por si fuera poco estaba a lado de un pirata, la encontraría y una vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos mandaría a ese pirata a la horca. _

_Subieron al barco de la Armada y partieron con destino hacía Irlanda. _

_**XXX**_

_Tenían varias horas de haber llegado a la Isla del Hombre, en esos días Bella ni Edward se vieron las caras, se ignoraban mutuamente o se evitaban a toda costa, cuando ella estaba en cubierta él permanecía en su camarote o en la pequeña oficina de su barco y cuando él estaba en cubierta, Bella simplemente no salía del pequeño cuarto de la cocina. _

_Pero ese día hacia un calor intenso, todos los tripulantes permanecieron en el barco, algunos jugando cartas, otros domino, alzó la vista hacía la isla y un instinto de querer explorarla vino hacia ella, así que bajo del barco sin que nadie la viera y nado hacia la playa._

_Estaba llena de palmeras y un poco de vegetación, la exploró por todos los alrededores y se adentró mas en ella, sus ojos se le iluminaron de par en par cuando descubrió un pequeño lago y pensó antes de hacerlo, miro a su alrededor revisando que nadie estuviera cerca, además esto no podía ser ya que el barco estaba retirado y los tripulantes no habían bajado._

_Esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a desvestirse, el hecho de que se vistiera como hombre no quería decir que actuara como uno. Dejó su ropa en una pequeña roca junto con su gorro y después de dio un chapuzón en el lago, el agua fresca la relajó por completo, se sumergió un poco en las profundidades, nadando de un lado a otro._

_**XXX**_

_-¿Dónde está Emmett? – preguntó Edward a Jasper_

_-No sé – el joven rubio se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza – No lo he visto_

_-Yo si capitán – interrumpió uno de sus tripulantes – El muchacho bajó del barco _

_Esto a Edward le enfureció ya que había dado órdenes estrictas de que ninguno bajara del barco ya que no estaban precisamente de vacaciones. _

_-Iré por él – se ofreció el tripulante _

_-No – el capitán negó – Iré yo, ese niño merece un escarmiento, así que me corresponde a mí ir a buscarlo _

_El tripulante asintió y se apartó, poco después Edward bajó en un bote y remo hasta la playa, bajo del bote y lo dejo en la arena atándolo en una palmera para que la marea no se lo llevara. _

_En lugar de rodear toda la playa se adentró en el interior de la playa, en ese momento escuchó como si alguien chapoteara en el agua, desenvainó su espada por si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo o mucho peor si fuera una trampa, tal vez alguien tenía capturado a Emmett para atraerlo a él hacia una trampa._

_Pero en una roca observó la ropa de Emmett, se acercó y en esos sus ojos de abrieron como platos al ver que del agua salía a la superficie una mujer, recibiendo con los ojos cerrados los rayos del sol y sus ojos se clavaron mas en ella, su cuerpo era tan hermoso como el de una sirena, sus senos, aunque pequeños, podrían moldearse sobre sus manos, un impulso de deseo se apodero de él al sentir un pulso fuerte en su entrepierna._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritó la joven al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes, se sumergió un poro en el agua y se cubrió sus senos con los brazos todo para ocultar su desnudez _

_Edward se inclinó en la arena con una rodilla, tomó entre sus manos el gorro del "joven" y le preguntó con ironía. _

_-¿Disfrutando del agua, "Emmett"? - esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida - ¿O cómo prefiere que la llame, señorita? _

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba descubierta ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que su juego había terminado y que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a su capitán. _

_Continuara..._

**_Hola_**

**_Ohhh ya la descubrió , jejeje, bueno era evidente que tarde o temprano Edy se daría cuenta, y Jacob, espero que no de con ella tan pronto =( _**

**_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro capítulo._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Bella contempló ese par de ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente, se mordió el labio inferior y al instante se sonrojó por completo, la había descubierto ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Ahora que le diría? Lo único que pensaba era en salir del agua y salir corriendo pero sabía que esa idea era demasiado estúpida._

_-Bien – interrumpió Edward sus pensamientos – Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita – el joven se cruzó de brazos _

_-Y-yo – sus labios temblaron y la obligaron a tartamudear _

_A pesar de que Bella se cubría sus senos con sus brazos, Edward lograba ver desde el agua la delgada figura, sus curvas eran tentadoras, su cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos color marrones, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, sin duda su deseo por ella aumentaba considerablemente, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese deseo, ella le había mentido y tenía que darle una explicación a ello, así que se levantó y le dio la espalda._

_-Será mejor que salgas y te vistas – y de alejó un poco – Ya que me debes una explicación _

_La joven salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba y no era de frio, sino de miedo, no sabía lo que él podría hacerle, tal vez la mataría, la dejaría allí en esa playa desierta… simplemente no sabía lo que le esperaba, si, le había mentido, pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones, solo lo hacia para huir de un destino no deseado._

_Con sus manos temblorosas abrochó los últimos botones de la camisa._

_Edward había escuchado cada uno de sus movimientos, así que giró sobre sus talones para estar frente a ella, y ahí estaba, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados._

_-Ahora me vas a decir cual es tu verdadero nombre, por que dudo que Emmett no lo sea – dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz_

_-No, no lo es – ella negó y antes de responder analizaba lo que le diría – Me verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan _

_-¿Isabella? – Edward arqueó un poco la ceja – Y dime Isabella ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por un hombre?_

_Sabía que le haría esa pregunta y ella estaba preparada para responderla. _

_-Lo hice por que quería huir…- Bella agachó la cabeza y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar – Mi padre quería casarme con un hombre al que no amo, así que en mi intento para evitarlo fue cuando tome la decisión de disfrazarme como hombre y…_

_-Y entrar en barco pirata – la interrumpió el ojiverde, avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos - ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado? – ahora el coraje reinaba en él ya que si algo le hubiera pasado sin antes de saber que era hombre su conciencia lo perturbaría por el resto de su vida – Esa decisión que tomaste fue estúpida ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Me creíste tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta que eras mujer?_

_-Pues nunca te diste cuenta, hasta hoy _

_Esa respuesta hizo que Edward ardiera mas del coraje – Ahora lo entiendo todo – la soltó de pronto – Comienzo a creer que la Armada nos sigue solo por ti y si es eso, es mejor que te regrese a Londres cuanto antes _

_Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar._

_No a Londres no negó la joven y corrió hacia Edward y se planto frente a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-No – puso las palmas de sus manos en el ancho pecho de Edward – No me regreses a Londres _

_-Tengo que hacerlo – el joven negó – O de lo contrario la Armada no se cansará hasta dar conmigo y si te ven en mi barco pensaran que te secuestre – el joven esbozó medía sonrisa y la miró de arriba a bajo – Además no estoy tan loco para secuestrar a una niña como tú _

_-Eres un…- le iba a dar una cachetada pero Edward atrapó su muñeca en el aire, así que utilizó la otra mano con el mismo propósito pero Edward hizo lo mismo_

_-¿Ahora que harás? – preguntó acercándola más a él _

_-¡Maldito! – Dijo Bella tratando de zafarse – ¡Me lastimas bruto!_

_-Lo siento – el joven se encogió de hombros – Sólo que no me gusta que me levanten la mano – le giñó el ojo, mientras la soltaba – Será mejor que regresemos al barco y no digas ni una sola palabra ¿Entendido? _

_Bella se levantó del suelo y sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar con dirección hacía el barco, pero el capitán negó y la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar bruscamente y estamparse contra su pecho, la joven alzó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con ese lindo par de ojos verdes. _

_-Cuando hablo, me gusta que me presten atención y me respondan ¿Quedó claro? _

_- Mas que claro, capitán – respondió Bella en torno sarcástico, si él utilizaba ese tono con ella ¿Por qué no hacer los mismo ella también? - ¿Nos vamos ya? _

_Edward la soltó una vez más y ambos caminaron hacía la playa, él iba de tras de ella mientras observaba a esa joven, esbozó una sonrisa torcida al pensar en lo estúpido que había sido, nunca se imaginó que detrás de esa rompa se ocultaba una mujer y además bella._

_Subieron al bote y Edward remó hasta el barco, en el trayecto ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna palabra, el silencio era lo único que reinaba en esos momentos y tal vez era lo mejor ya que si alguno decía aunque fuera una palabra, terminarían en discusión. _

_Abordaron el barco y Edward la tomó de nuevo del brazo y la arrastró hacia su camarote sin importarle que todos los tripulantes lo observaran. _

_Cuando entraron el pirata la soltó y la dejo caer en la cama._

_-A partir de hoy, te quedaras aquí – comentó, mientras avanzaba a su escritorio y tomaba algunos papeles _

_-¿Estas loco? – Bella se levantó de la cama y le arrebató un mapa de sus manos – No pienso compartir esté camarote contigo _

_Edward al escucharla esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Piensas que yo quiero… - y por último se echó a reír, se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla – Eres muy linda – Bella al sentirlo se apartó de él – Pero no me tientas lo suficiente – suspiró y le quitó el mapa – Además estaré mejor en cualquier otro lugar – avanzó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta - Póngase cómoda, señorita Swan_

_Bella estaba que ardía del coraje, el inferno era nada comparado con lo que sentía ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle ordenes? Su corazón era libre y no tenía por que seguir las ordenes de una imbécil como ese._

_Tomó un florero y lo arrojó con dirección a la puerta segundos después de que Edward se hubiera marchado, se dejó caer en la cama sólo para llorar a mar tenido, si tan sólo ese día no hubiera ido a esa playa para nadar un poco, él jamás se habría enterado de quien era en realidad._

"_-Eres muy linda, pero no me tientas lo suficiente"_

_Esas palabras golpeaban en su pecho dolorosamente y abrió los ojos y se reincorporó en la cama._

_-¿Con que no te tiento lo suficiente, eh? – Esbozó una media sonrisa con solo imaginar lo que se estaba planeando – Pues veamos si es verdad o mentira _

_Edward estaba recargado en el borde del barco, sus ojos verdes se perdían en el inmenso mar mientras lo acompañaban sus pensamientos, sabía que era mentira lo que le dijo a esa mujer, ya que la verdad lo tentaba mas de lo ella se imaginaba, incluso más que esa maldita de Tanya, estaba seguro que si se hubiera quedado otros segundo más en ese camarote habría terminado por hacerla suya en ese instante. _

_-¿En que piensas? _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su segundo al mando, Edward al verlo esbozó una media sonrisa y negó._

_-En nada- respondió _

_-Vamos, se que te esta pasando algo ¿Tiene que ver con Emmett?_

_-No me hables de ell….él _

_De hecho no quería que nadie se la mencionará, ahora tenía que ocultar ante sus hombres la verdadera identidad de la joven que se encontraba en su camarote, pero había sido muy obvio cuando la llevó casi arrastrando hasta ahí, y el que parecía entender todo era precisamente su inseparable amigo Jasper. _

_-¿Es mujer verdad? – preguntó con voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara_

_Edward sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un leve asentimiento – Y no tienes la menor idea de cómo la descubrí _

_Pero guardó silencio al recordad como ante sus propios ojos ella salía de las profundidades del agua, se había quedado como un completo idiota observando esos tentadores senos, esas estrechas cinturas y las delicadas curvas de la joven, no temía que la Armada los encontrara, lo que tenía miedo era de robarle la virtud a esa joven. _

_-¿Y cómo fue tu descubrimiento? _

_Edward al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo frunció aun mas el cejo – Prefiero no hablar de eso, diles a los demás que se preparen, retomamos el viaje a Irlanda – giró sobre sus talones y regresó de nuevo al camarote _

_Bella estaba sentada en la cama pensando en una estrategia para que Edward no la regresara a Londres, ya que si pasaba eso, su padre la casaría con Jacob y eso no podía permitirlo. _

_¿Y si lo convenciera para que la llevará a Francia donde se encontraba su hermano? Declinó esa opción, si pasaba eso solo retractaría mas los planes del capitán, además de que era probable que la Armada los interceptara en el camino, entonces ¿Cuál era la opción mas indicada? _

_Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, alzó la mirada y cuando se encontró con ese par de ojos verdes sintió que le faltaba el aire y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al verlo entrar._

_-Piensa Bella – se dijo así misma – Piensa en algo para evitar que te regrese a Londres_

_Pero ¿Cuál sería su estrategia para evitar que Edward la regrese a Londres?_

_Continuara._

_**Hola!**_

_**Si, lo sé, lamento mucho la demora pero ya ando de regreso, les prometo que no tardare mucho en actualizar :D**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Perla**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Edward entró al camarote y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenia a fondo, paso cerca de la joven sin dedicarle una mirada y ninguna palabra, eso a Bella la hizo enfadar, así como a él le gustaba dar órdenes y que fueran cumplidas, a ella no le gustaba que la ignoraran._

_Así que se levantó de la cama y lo siguió hasta el escritorio, Edward buscaba un mapa y cuando lo encontró entre tantos papeles una delicada mano apareció y tomó primero el mapa , el ojiverde alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Bella, quien en sus ojos se reflejaba su coraje. _

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesto _

_-No me gusta que me ignoren – respondió la joven escondiendo el mapa atrás de su espalda _

_-¡Dame ese mapa! – ordenó con voz ronca _

_-No – la joven negó – Te gusta dar órdenes, pero no te gusta escuchar _

_-Soy el capitán. ¿Qué quieres que haga? – el ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa y eso provoco un torbellino de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de Bella – Ahora ¡Dame ese maldito mapa! _

_-Ya te dije que no – volvió a repetir su respuesta, ignorando esas sensaciones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo _

_Edward se llevó una mano a una de sus sienes, esa joven lo estaba sacando de quicio, estaba entre apretar su delicado cuello con sus manos o besarla. _

_-¿Qué quieres? – dijo ya al punto de la desesperación al ver que esa joven no le entregaba el mapa_

_-Hablar _

_-Muy bien – él se cruzó de brazos y asintió – De que quieres hablar _

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior, de hecho no había logrado pensar en una estrategia, pero a esta altura haría todo lo que fuera para no regresar a Londres. _

_Su corazón latía con fuerza, ese hombre lograba ponerla tan nervioso en tan solo un abrir y cerrar los ojos, perdía constantemente el aliento cuando esos ojos verdes la miraban intensamente, imaginando que esos labios besaban los suyos, sus manos rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo, su mente la estaba traicionando, parpadeó una y otra vez, y cuando sintió que s aliento regresaba se aclaró la garganta._

_-Estoy esperando – dijo el capitán observándola _

_Esas palabras hicieron que Bella regresara en si - ¿Piensas regresarme a Londres? – eso era todo lo que tenía que preguntarle _

_Edward la miró de arriba a bajo, si, era mejor regresarla a Londres cuanto antes ya que no confiaba en él mismo y la joven estaba expuesta a peligros, además él corría peligro si la tenía tan cerca de él, ella le había mentido con respecto a su identidad, esbozó una irónica sonrisa, no era la primera vez que alguien lo engañaba, Tanya no había hecho una vez, engañándolo con Jamen, así que no podía confiar en ella._

_-Eso es un hecho – respondió al fin – Pero primero tengo que hacer una visita a Irlanda y después buscaré la forma de enviarte a Londres_

_-No lo hagas – Bella se acercó a él y con una mano lo agarró de su camisa – Haré lo que tú digas, pero no me envíes de regreso a Londres_

_El ojiverde se perdió en los hermosos ojos de Bella, tenerla tan cerca de él la sentía tan frágil y desprotegida, que por alguna razón un sentimiento de querer protegerla del mundo nació en su interior._

_-Vamos Edward – se dijo así mismo – Reacciona, ella es igual que todas_

_Pero por más que pensará que era igual a cualquier mujer no podía negar el deseo que sentía por ella, ese deseo de probar sus labios tal y como los había probado la noche en que se emborracho y ella misma lo había negado, en ese punto esta feliz de que fuera mujer ya que no sabía como iba a vivir si toda su vida pensara que había besado a un hombre. _

_-Lo siento – él negó y retiró la mano de la joven de su camisa – Pero ya esta decidido _

_-¿Y si me convierto en tu amante?_

_El joven arqueó una ceja ante tal proposición, sin duda estaba desesperada y decía lo que fuer con tal de no regresar a Londres – Ya te dije que no me tientas lo suficiente _

_-Eres un… – Bella alzó la mano con intención de darle una cachetada pero Edward la tomó en el aire _

_-No me gusta que me levanten la mano – dijo furioso atrayéndola hacia así – Mi decisión esta tomada _

_En ese momento Jasper entró al camarote y Edward le arrebató el mapa a la joven, pero cuando vio a su amigo frunció el cejo_

_-¿Qué pasa, Jasper? – Preguntó preocupado – Te vez alarmado _

_-Se acerca un barco pirata, Edward – informó su segundo al mando – Y creo que no tienen buenas intenciones _

_Edward asintió mientras analizaba cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos y sobre todo, como protegería a la joven, no le gustaba la idea de que su barco fuera atacado por piratas y con ella abordo. _

_El segundo al mando observó a Bella y después asintió, giró sobre sus talones y salió del camarote. _

_-Será mejor que te quedes aquí – ordenó el capitán – Puede ser peligroso _

_-¿Qué me quede aquí?- Bella arqueó una ceja ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso? No era ninguna débil y por lo tanto se quedaría a luchar – Lo siento pero no lo haré – negó – No me esconderé de bajo de una cama mientras hay problemas _

_-¿Y pretendes pelear? – Preguntó Edward - ¿Acaso no olvidas cuando nos enfrentamos en Londres con unos hombres y por poco te matan? – Preguntó aun mas enfurecido mientras se acercaba a ella – Si no hubiera sido por mi te habrían matado, eres muy joven para morir así Isabella, así que haz lo que te ordeno _

_Cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño brinco, en sus labios se escuchaba tan suave, tan dulce, tan provocador. _

_-¿Me escuchaste, Isabella? _

_-¿Y quedar como una cobarde? – La joven frunció el cejo – Siento mucho no obedecer su orden capitán, pero iré a cubierta y peleare _

_-Pues lo siento, pero de aquí no sales_

_Giró sobre sus talones, abrió la puerta y la cerró con llave para evitar que la joven saliera. Bella lo había seguido y cuando trató de abrir la puerta hizo una mueca de frustración, la había dejado encerrada en ese camarote y lo que era peor aun, estaba mas preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a él, pero no se quedaría cruzada de brazos, buscaría la forma de salir de ese camarote y así ayudarlo a él y a los demás. _

_Así que salió del balcón de barco, observó desde la popa hasta arriba del barco y distinguió dos faros, esbozó una sonrisa ante el plan que se estaba formando en su cabeza, entró nuevamente al camarote y comenzó a deshacer la cama y hacer con las sabanas una especie de nudo._

_Mientras tanto en cubierta._

_Edward había salido tranquilo al dejar a Bella encerrada en el camarote, aunque corría también peligro si un cañón atravesara la madera, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a pasar eso, subió las escaleras que lo llevaban al timón donde ya se encontraba su segundo al mando._

_-¿Novedades? – dijo mientras tomaba el telescopio que le ofrecía Jasper_

_-Han sacado su bandera – explicó – Quieren un enfrentamiento _

_-Pues se los daremos _

_-¿No crees que puede ser peligroso para la joven? – el rubio también estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la joven_

_-No te preocupes – Edward negó – Ella estará bien_

_Minutos mas tarde los barcos ya estaban borde con borde y los primeros sonidos de los cañones no se hicieron esperar, Bella al sentir el balanceo, perdió equilibrio y cayó al suelo, se levantó y se sostuvo en la cama, tomó las sabanas y después buscó por todo el camarote algo con que amarla para enredarla en el faro, entonces encontró una figura y la amaró fuerte a las sabanas, después salió al balcón y lo lanzó al faro, pero su tiro no fue muy acertado así que lo intento de nuevo y está vez la figura dio varias vueltas en el faro, hizo una prueba para cerciorarse de que las sabanas soportaran su peso y así fue, pero antes de escalar fue por su espada en la envainó, y comenzó a subir con dirección al timón, pero mientras subía el nervio se apoderaba de ella ya que no sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar al final del camino._

_Cuando logró subir se agarró fuerte a la base del barco y subió al barco, sus ojos fueron testigos de lo que estaba pasando allí. _

_Desenvainó su espada y apretó la empuñadora de su espada ya que un pirata del bando enemigo se aproximaba a ella, tragó saliva y chocó la espada con la de ese hombre, como sabía perfectamente esgrima no tardo en derribarlo y se sintió por primera vez culpable en matar a un hombre. _

_Buscó a Edward quien también se encontraba en otro punto del braco peleando con el capitán, pero ese hombre era el doble del tamaño del ojidverde y por algún momento ella temía que algo le fuera hacerle a Edward, aunque a simple vista se veía que él iba ganando, pero en eso, justo a sus espaldas un hombre se aproximaba sigilosamente hacía él con la intención de atacarlo por la espalda. _

_-Ah no lo harás – ella negó mientras corría hacia esa dirección e interceptaba a ese hombre - ¿Buscabas a alguien? – preguntó mientras giraba su espada en círculos _

_-Apártate de mi camino niño_

_-Tu oponente soy yo – con la punta de la espada apunto al pecho de ese hombre_

_-Tú lo buscaste _

_Y así, ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea, pero este rival era mucho mas fuerte que los otros, tenía que destruirlo en cualquier momento, vio de reojo que Edward había acabado con el capitán de la otra nave y esto obligaba la retirada de los demás piratas, pero el que permanecía firme era con quien peleaba Bella y en un descuido por parte de ella sucedió lo inevitable, el hombre le había dado una estocada en el vientre haciéndola doblegar de dolor, la joven cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se alzaron hacía el hombre que tenia en frente de ella con una risa llena de maldad. _

_-¿Tus últimas palabras?_

_Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, sin duda aquí su aventura terminaría, bueno, al menos pudo sentirse libre por un momento, al menos no tendría que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, al menos..._

_Continuara_

_**Hola**_

_**Lamento la demora, lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo :)...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...siii, se que las deje en la mejor parte y que muchas van a querer saber lo que pasará en el cap siguiente, sólo les diré que no se lo pierdan, ya viene Emmett ;).**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 **_

_Edward volteó a ver la escena ocurrieron dos cosas, la primera de ella fue que le había dado coraje al ver a la joven en cubierta peleando con un hombre ¿qué no le había dejado claro que permaneciera en el camarote? Al parecer esa joven era muy terca cómo para seguir sus ordenes, y lo segundo que experimentó fue terror, si algo malo le llegara a pasar jamás se lo iba a perdonas, ya que se había prometido así mismo regresarla a Londres con vida. _

_Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y acabó la vida con aquel pirata que se disponía a terminar con la vida de la joven._

_Los piratas que habían sobrevivido se retiraban, pero poco le importaba a él, estaba más al pendiente de la joven que estaba desmayada en sus brazos, tenía una herida en el vientre y la sangre comenzaba a brotar, tenía que curarla pronto o de lo contrario podría morir, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y el gorro que llevaba puesto la joven se le había caído liberando su hermosa melena._

_Cuando entró al camarote recargó a Bella en el borde de la cama y de tras de él lo seguía su amigo Jasper. _

_-Será mejor que evitemos que salga mas sangre– explicó Edward – Además estamos cerca de Irlanda y Alice pude hacerse cargo de ella _

_-Pero Edward…_

_-Jasper – interrumpió Edward – Mejor ve si alguien más resultó herido. Yo me hago cargó de ella _

_El segundo al mandó miró por un rato a su amigo, después asintió para luego girar sobre sus talones y salir del camarote, tenía razón, Edward se haría cargo, además ¿Qué podría hacer él? Lo mejor era dejar que su amigo se hiciera cargo. _

_Una vez que estuvo solo con la joven, buscó una de sus camisas, la destrozó dispuesto a usarla como venda, después tomó una vasija llena de agua, se acercó a la cama y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Ahora el trabajo más difícil era quitarle la camisa, así que con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrocharla, no sabía como había escapado, pero una cosa estaba seguro, cuando esa joven reaccionara le llamaría la atención por haberlo desobedecido, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella no estaría en esas condiciones. _

_Cuando el pecho desnudo de la joven quedó a descubierto, Edward se quedo embelesado, ya había visto desnuda a la joven, pero no sobre una cama, su respiración era entrecortada y sus pechos se movían al compas de éste._

_Al verla así, inconsciente, frágil y casi a punto de morir se estremeció y la culpabilidad vino a él, examinándola bien, realmente era hermosa y aunque le mintiera que no lo tentaba la verdad era que si, esa mujer estaba ejerciendo un poder sobre él que no se lograba explicar, desde él día que la había visto tomando aquel baño la había deseado, incluso en estos la estaba deseando._

_Tantas veces se juraba así mismo que no iba a permitir entrar a otra mujer en su vida ya que había quedado profundamente herido por la traición de Tanya, pero por alguna extraña razón Isabella se estaba metiendo muy afondo de él y eso que apenas había descubierto que era una mujer. Aun recordaba el beso que le había dado cuando él aun no se daba cuenta de su pequeño engaño, y aunque ella le negó que no pasó nada, sabía muy bien que si había pasado. Podría estar borracho y olvidarse de todo en aquel momento, pero al día siguiente recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había pasado._

_Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, lo más importante parar la sangre y llegar cuanto antes a Irlanda para que Alice la terminara por curar, limpió varias veces la herida con un poco de agua y después la vendó, tomó otra de sus camisas para ponérsela a la chica, ya que la de ella estaba completamente manchada de sangre, pero antes de abrocharle la camisa rosó sin querer o por puro deseo uno seños de la joven. _

_Un impulsó por quererla proteger se apodero de él, era hermosa, su piel tan suave. Se fue aproximó lentamente hacía ella y tocó con sus labios los tiernos y carnosos labios de la joven, suspiró al sentirlo, eran tan cálidos, no había recordado haber besado unos labios así._

_-¿Qué debo hacer para resistirme a ti? – se preguntó mirando como la joven dormía _

_La miró por última vez, esbozó una sonrisa y se apartó de ella para salir del camarote. _

_Salió a cubierta y ya varios de sus hombres se encontraban reparando varias partes del barco que habían salido dañadas, Jasper se acercó a él para preguntarle como estaba la joven, él le respondió que se encontraba bien pero no debían confiarse. _

_No pudo permanecer en la cubierta por mucho tiempo, ya que estaba muy preocupado por la joven, así que regresó al camarote, tomó un banquito y se sentó a lado de ella. _

_Mientras la observaba dormir repetía en su mente el nombre de la joven, Isabella. ¿Cómo le gustaba que la llamaran? ¿Isabella o….Bella? Bella era adecuado, ya que le hacía honor a su nombre. _

_-Bella – repitió en un susurro _

_Las horas transcurrieron con lentitud y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en Irlanda. Entre él y Jasper trasladaron a la joven con mucho cuidado hacía la casa de su hermana pequeña, algunos hombres se les había hecho extraño la forma de actuar del capitán hacia ese muchacho pero decidieron no cuestionarlo y mejor no le prestaron atención. _

_Mientras iban en camino otro pensamiento se cursó por la mente de Edward, sabía que Alice se iba enfadar con él al haber arriesgado a una joven, pero cuando le explicara la historia, ella terminaría por comprenderlo, de eso no se preocupaba, Alice era una joven muy comprensiva y dulce, no por algo se había ganado el corazón de Jasper._

_Llamaron a la puerta y una mujer de la tercera edad los atedió y al ver a Edward y más al joven que llevaba en sus brazos los dejó pasar, Alice salió de la sala de estar y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, Jasper y el joven. _

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupada acercándose a ellos _

_-Fuimos atacados – explicó Edward – Alice ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de…._

_Pero la joven no le dio tiempo de formular su pregunta cuando ella asintió._

_-Por supuesto – dijo la joven – Llévalo al cuarto del servicio _

_-No – Edward negó – Prefiero llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes – no quiso explicarle el motivo, ya que ella se iba a dar cuenta que el joven no era lo que aparentaba ser_

_La joven Alice arqueó una ceja confundida, ya que nunca se esperaba tanta amabilidad por parte de su hermano, observó a Jasper con la esperanza de que él le diera una respuesta, pero simplemente el rubio encogió los brazos. _

_Edward llevó a Bella a la habitación de huéspedes, la recargó en la cama y dejó a su hermana para que se hiciera cargo de ella, antes de salir se recargó en el marco de la puerta mirando por ultima vez a la joven, salió de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Rosalie, quien llevaba unas toallas y una vasija con agua tibia, al verlo lo saludó con una sonrisa y se metió a la habitación donde estaba Alice. _

_Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la sala de estar donde ya estaba sentado Jasper bebiendo un trago de ron. _

_Pero poco después salió Alice de la habitación en busca de su hermano y lo encontró bebiendo con Jasper, se acercó a él y…_

_-Tú – lo señalo, sus ojos negros se habían convertido en fuego puro – Insensato, infeliz, me decepcionas, tú, él que dice, "jamás le pondré un dedo encima a una mujer o la expondré al peligro - avanzó una vez más y Edward retrocedía cada vez mas -¿Tanto daño te hizo Tanya Denali para que te hayas desquitaras con esa joven? _

_-No es lo que piensas – dijo Edward_

_-¿Entonces que es? – Alice se cruzó de brazos y espero una respuesta por parte de su hermano_

_Pero antes de que el ojiverde pudiera responder un hombre alto y musculoso entró a la sala e estar y saludó a los presentes. _

_-Ya llegue – dijo esbozando una sonrisa - ¿No me extrañaron? _

_Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada al hombre que había hecho su aparición, el joven que acababa de entrar arqueó una ceja al ver la tención que había entre la pequeña Alice y su hermano Edward. _

_-Creo que llegué en mal momento – comentó _

_Alice miró a su hermano – Tú y yo hablaremos luego - después fue a darle un abrazo de bienvenida al joven - Emmett que gusto verte – le regaló una alegre sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba furiosa con su hermano_

_-Lo mismo digo pequeña _

_Emmett esperó a que Alice se fuera, nunca en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla la había visto así de alterada como ese día. Había hecho un viaje tan largó desde Francia para visitarlos y más a su querida Rose, aunque más bien, había dado lo que fuera por regresar a Londres y ver a su querida hermana, Alice le recordaba mucho a ella, siempre con ese espíritu libre, se preguntaba mil veces si su padre la había prometido con alguien y aunque deseaba regresar, bien sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya que su padre no lo había mandado al extranjero como se lo hizo pensar a su hermana, sino que lo había desterrado de su vida cuando el le confesó su amor por una mujer de linaje inferior, le prohibió verla, pero él simplemente no le hizo caso. Así que él y su amada huyeron con destino a Irlanda y fue cuando conoció a Edward, Alice y Jasper. En sus pocos inicios fue uno más de la tripulación de Edward, hasta que con el dinero suficiente armó su propia tripulación. _

_-¿Qué le pasa a Alice? – preguntó saludando a los dos hombres_

_-Es una larga historia – explicó Edward _

_-¿Te volvió a encontrar con otra mujer en tu habitación eh? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa picara de par en par y Edward al escucharlo frunció el cejo _

_-No es eso – negó, tomó asiento en un sofá y se dispuso a contarle toda la historia_

_Pero Emmett al escuchar su propio nombre en la historia, desde que estaban en Londres y como un joven se había unido a ellos, después cómo el beso que le había dado en una noche de borrachera, cosa que a Emmett le hizo gracia y solo una carcajada, pero esa sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios cuando llegó a la parte en donde Edward la había descubierto y cuando ella le revelo su verdadero nombre….Isabella Swan._

_El semblante de Emmett cambió por completo, se levantó del sofá y tomó a Edward del cuello. _

_-¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó furioso _

_-Tranquilo Emmett – dijo Jasper intentando quitarlo de encima de Edward _

_-Déjame –con un brazo empujó al rubio a un rincón de la sala y se volvió a concentrar en Edward - ¿Dónde está?_

_-Emmett cálmate – dijo Edward – Está en la habitación de huéspedes, Alice y Rose se están haciendo cargo de ella _

_No quiso seguir escuchando más cuando ya había soltado al ojiverde y subió las escaleras con destino a esta habitación, pero a medida que subía los escalones solo deseaba que se tratara de otra persona y no de su hermana. _

_Pero cuando entró a la habitación y vio esa figura que conocía a la perfección, sus peores temores habían sido confirmados, se trataba de ella, era ella, su pequeña hermana…_

_Continuara._

**_Hola!_**

**_Primero que nada, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que ya tenía hecho el cap pero no me gustó como había quedado así que lo tuve que hacer de nuevo =)._**

**_Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el próximo. _**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Alice y Rose ya habían terminado de curar a la joven, le pusieron un camisón y la cubrieron con una sabana, pero ambas se habían sorprendido cuando en ese instante Emmett entraba a la habitación. _

_-Emmett – dijo Rosalie - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Pero Emmett no prestó atención a lo que la joven le preguntaba, él estaba más concentrado en la joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama. Avanzó hacia la cama y se acercó a ella. "Bella" susurró para así el nombre de su pequeña ¿Qué era lo que la había orillado a tomar una decisión como esa? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida estúpidamente? _

_Acarició con dulzura el cabello de su hermana y tomó asiento a lado de ella en la cama, Rose al ver ese gesto por parte de su novio la invadieron los celos pero prefirió no decirle nada, justamente en ese momento entraban Edward y Jasper y se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta._

_Edward arqueó una ceja confundido, el comportamiento de Emmett no había sido normal de hecho nunca en su vida lo vio tan furioso como en esa ocasión, algo aquí no encajaba bien y tenía que averiguarlo. _

_Para Emmett no había nadie en la habitación sólo ella y él. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, cuanto tiempo había pasado sin poder verla, le mandaba cartas pero jamás habían sido respondidas, seguramente su padre se encargó de eso. Tomó una de sus manos y las unió con sus manos, como deseaba que abriera los ojos para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado para que ella huyera de casa, conocía a Bella, ella no tomaría una decisión tan difícil al menos de verse obligada. _

_Volteo a ver a Rosalie, después a la joven Alice y por último a los dos hombres que lo veían desde el marco de la puerta, respiró una bocanada de aire y dijo al fin._

_-Es mi hermana…- pero frunció el cejo al ver los ojos verdes de Edward – Lo que me recuerda…_

_Se levantó de la cama y tomó a Edward del cuello para sacarlo de la habitación, los demás los siguieron, pero se detuvieron al verlos en el pasillo. _

_-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? – preguntó soltándolo y empujándolo contra la pared _

_-Emmett cálmate –dijo Edward tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo_

_-No me pidas eso – estalló con furia – Por tú culpa mi hermana está herida_

_-Fue una accidente, cuando nos atacaron le ordene que se quedara en el camarote, pero no me hizo caso – explicó el ojiverde_

_Emmett eso no era lo que quería escuchar, su pregunta iba más allá._

_-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? – volvió a repetir su pregunta, no quería escuchar que ella y él tuvieron relaciones intimas ya que no deseaba matar a su mejor amigo por ese motivo _

_-Te refieres a que si yo y ella…- dijo tragando saliva, bueno, aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos, en el fondo de él se moría por que así fuera – Por supuesto que no – frunció el cejo – Jamás la toqué _

_Emmett se acercó a Edward y lo señaló con un dedo – Más te vale, porque no me sentiría feliz de haber acabado con la vida de un amigo – dijo en tono amenazador para luego dejarlo ahí e irse de nuevo a la habitación para estar al pendiente de su hermana _

_Jasper se llevó a Edward a la biblioteca mientras las cosas se tranquilizaban, tal vez con un poco de ron el ojiverde se sentiría mucho mejor. Rosalie y Alice tuvieron que sacar casi a la fuerza a Emmett para que dejaran descansar a la joven, el grandulón miró a su hermana y después a las muchachas, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y por ultimo a Rosalie, salió de la habitación y decidió buscar a Edward. Había sido rudo con él y lo admitía pero… ¿Qué hermano no reaccionaba de esa manera al verla en ese estado, y más si el culpable era tu amigo? _

_Debía hacer las paces con él ya que no le gustaba estar disgustado con sus amigos. _

_Entró a la biblioteca y los hombres al verlo guardaron silencio. Emmett se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en una silla a lado de Jasper, el rubio al verlo esbozó una media sonrisa. _

_-¿Puedo tomar un trago con ustedes? – preguntó Emmett_

_Edward asintió y le extendió la botella de ron, Emmett la tomó y se sirvió en una copa al mismo tiempo que se la llevaba a la boca y bebía de un golpe el contenido. _

_-Lamento mi comportamiento – dijo con absoluta sinceridad mirando a su amigo – No fue mi intención lastimarte _

_-Ya está olvidado – respondió Edward - Te comprendo, si alguien le hace daño a Alice seguramente reaccionaría de la misma manera o peor que tú _

_-Todo esto me confunde – Emmett se llevó una mano a una sien – Aun no logro comprender como Bella escapó de casa_

_-Creo que tendrás que esperar a que ella mejore – comentó Jasper _

_-Cuando despierte me va a escuchar _

_Edward conocía los motivos por los cuales ella había escapado, pero era mejor dejar que ellos dos hablaran, lo que le hacia recordar que la Armada aún los seguía, seguramente no tardarían en llegar a Irlanda y comenzar a buscarlos, tenía que reforzar no sólo la casa sino también poner en alerta a su tripulación._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolates, sentía como si varias dagas se habían clavado en todo su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor y por lo que observaba estaba en una habitación oscura siendo iluminada por varias velas, trató de reincorporarse pero una voz se lo impidió._

_-"Esa voz" – pensó para si misma_

_Esa voz la conocía a la perfección, no era de Edward, ni de Jasper, era de su hermano mayor. La joven giró lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano._

_-Emmett – susurró la joven al ver el rostro de su hermano iluminado por las velas _

_-¿Cómo se encuentra….señor Emmett Smith? _

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior, tomó la sabana y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, no quera verlo, seguramente a estas alturas ya conocía toda la historia. Emmett retiró la sabana y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana. _

_-¿Así que usted es el señor Smith? – preguntó divertido _

_-Por lo que veo ése Edward Cullen te contó todo – la joven hizo una mueca_

_-"Ése" como tú lo llama, es mi amigo – comentó el joven – Y a quien le debo por haberte salvado… –hizo una pausa antes se seguir – Pero quisiera escuchar tu historia ¿En que estabas pensando al escapar de Londres?_

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba alegre de ver a su hermano pero no le gustaba que la interrogaran, aunque tal vez Emmett pudiera entender el motivo de sus actos, él siempre había salido en su defensa cuando su padre le llamaba la atención, pero sabía que por su expresión, no mostraba la mínima pisca de paciencia. _

_-¿Y bien? – Emmett interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven_

_-¿Y bien, qué? – respondió Bella con otra pregunta _

_-No me respondas con otra pregunta Bella – dijo su hermano desesperado – Me vas a decir que fue lo que te llevó a huir de casa_

_Bella roló los ojos, se sentía débil, cansada, adolorida del cuerpo, su herida aun estaba fresca y con cualquier movimiento le provocaba un dolor terrible. _

_-Emmett no me siento bien…._

_Emmett comprendió que su hermana tenía razón, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía una herida en el cualquier parte del cuerpo, pues él mismo había pasado por eso varias veces junto con Edward y Jasper._

_-Muy bien – su hermano asintió, se levantó de la silla – Te dejare descansar, pero recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente _

_Bella observó a su hermano salir de su habitación, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto, en primer lugar no se lamentaba de haber huido de casa y en segundo lugar se alegraba de ver a su hermano, si no fuera por su herida estaría segura de que se lanzaría a los brazos de su hermano. _

_En ese momento la puerta de abrió, la joven giró la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos color verde, esos ojos que la atraían hacia él como imán. _

_Edward esbozó una media sonrisa, llevaba una bandeja con un vaso de leche y algo de comida, la dejó encima de la joven._

_-Alice te manda esto- comentó – Dice que es para que recuperes tus energías _

_-Gracias – Bella asintió _

_Lo vio tomar asiento en la misma silla donde había estado Emmett ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse ahí mirándola todo el tiempo?_

_-¿Piensas quedarte? – preguntó _

_-Bueno, si no regreso con el vaso vacio, seguramente Alice se enfadara _

_-¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? – prefirió cambiar de tema mientras bebía un trago de leche _

_-Si no hubiera sido por Jasper, seguramente habría acabado conmigo_

_-Lo siento mucho – dijo con sinceridad – Todo esto fue por mi culpa, si te hubiera hecho caso esto no hubiera pasado_

_-Si me hubieras hecho caso yo estaría muerto en estos momentos- la miró y esbozó esa encantadora sonrisa torcida que era el dulce tormento de la joven –Gracias por salvarme _

_Bella se ruborizo ante ese cumplido, era cierto, si ella no le hubiera obedecido ese pirata habría terminado por arrebatarle la vida a ese hombre y la verdad eso hubiera sido una tragedia_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer_

_-Claro que sí, porque podría haber terminado herido o muerto _

_Edward la vio llevarse un bocado a la boca y cuando sus labios tocaron la comida, su pulso se acelero, en ese momento quería probar sus labios, besarla, hacer su sueño realidad, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esa fue distinto, él pensaba que era hombre y ahora que sabía toda la verdad las cosas podrían ser distintas._

_¿Se atrevería a besarla o se quedaría ahí, de brazos cruzados?_

_Continuara_

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que he estado semanas o años luz sin actualizar, pero lo que pasa es que no tenía tiempo, y pues ahora que estaba aquí en la PC, escuchando a mi grupo favorito (Héroes del Silencio) me pregunte ¿Por qué no comienzas a escribir la continuación?**_

_**Y bueno, aquí me tienen, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se atreverá Edward a besar a Bella?**_

_**Ay siiii, que la bese jejeje**_

_**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Si, decidió permanecer de brazos cruzados y no era porque quería hacerlo, sino porque sabía bien que con un beso todo estaría perdido, se enamoraría de ella, ella se enamoraría de él y el futuro que le pudiera ofrecer no era digno de ella, Isabella se merecía algo mejor, ella había nacido en cuna de oro, tenían vidas distintas, no quería ni imaginar el día que estuvieran juntos y ella recibiera la noticia que él había muerto en una batalla o simplemente había sido capturado y fusilado. _

_Lo mejor era mantener la distancia, ya alguna vez había amado a una mujer y ella lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo._

_Por otro lado, para Bella le resultaba muy complicado pasar la comida y no tanto por la herida, sino porque al tener ese par de ojos sobre ella le alteraban completamente los nervios. Sin duda aun con esa mirada pensativa le resultaba encantador, si tan solo él se diera cuenta de las miles de emociones que provocaba en su interior…por favor! ¿De qué estaba hablando? Seguramente él había estado en los brazos de alguna otra mujer mucho más hermosa que ella, a comparación de las demás era tan solo una niña que huía de u compromiso no deseado, probablemente pensaba que era una caprichosa que quería que todo se lo dieran en la mano._

_Pero debía admitir y reconocer que….estaba perdida, si, total y perdidamente enamorada de ese pirata._

_Miró la bandeja de comida, aun estaba completamente llena y le parecía que había comido mucho, así que la dejó a un lado de la cama. _

_-¿No vas a seguir comiendo? – preguntó Edward_

_Ella negó con la cabeza –Quede satisfecha – fue todo lo único que pudo responder _

_-Pero si no has probado bocado – dijo preocupado y serio a la vez _

_-No tengo mucha hambre – respondió la joven, quien no dejaba de verlo a los ojos, la cara, llevaba una pequeña venda en la frente, alguien lo había herido cuando se enfrentaban con el otro grupo de piratas - ¿Qué le pasó al otro hombre…_

_-Si quieres saber cuál fue el destino del hombre que trato de matarte, seguramente en estos momentos está en el infierno pagando por sus crímenes – asintió al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro – Es justamente ahí donde todos los que se dedican a la piratería iremos a parar algún día _

_Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, imaginarse algún día que él pudiera caer muerto en algún enfrentamiento le causaba miedo pues no quería perderlo._

"_Y dale con lo mismo Isabela Swan ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que él no es tuyo, que él no te ama, además él ya te lo dijo, no lo tientas lo suficiente" _

_Tuvo que regañarse a sí misma, pues ya se imaginaba que era algo más para él cuando ni un beso le había dado, bueno, solo uno y ese había sido hermoso, tan maravilloso como para entregarle su corazón y su alma. _

_Pero lo miró una vez más y en sus ojos pudo ver su alma, el dolor que sentía. _

_-No creo que vayas al inferno – lo contradijo – En el fondo eres bueno Edward, si hubieras sido una persona sin corazón habrías dejado que me mataran en las dos ocasiones _

_Edward esbozó una media sonrisa _

_-Es porque no me conoces lo suficiente, Bella _

_Hubiera deseado que dijera su nombre pero con otra respuesta diferente._

_-Bueno – él se levantó de su lugar, tomó la bandeja que ella había dejado a un lado de ella – Debes descansar, seguramente Alice se va a molestar porque no te comiste todo, pero no te preocupes, te disculparé con ella _

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

_La armada tuvo que regresar a Cornwall ya que el clima se los había impedido._

_Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro del camarote, cada minuto que pasaba seguramente Bella estaba en peligro o seguramente habían abusado de ella, si esto era así no tendría caso seguirla buscando pues seguramente su reputación estaba completamente arruinada y todo el mundo lo señalaría como el hombre que se hizo cargo del bastardo de su esposa, pero aun conservaba su reputación, la buscaría y la obligaría a casarse con él porque nadie jugaba con Jacob Black y mucho menos una niña caprichosa. _

_Salió del camarote y entró al camarote del capitán. _

_-¿Falta mucho para zarpar? – preguntó _

_-Señor Black, estamos tratando lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero con este clima es imposible _

_-No le pregunte del clima señor Uley, si no sobre cuando zarpamos _

_Sam Uley hizo a un lado el mapa que estaba viendo, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia ese hombre. _

_-Escúcheme muy bien – dijo él en tono molesto debido a la actitud del caballero – Primero que nada, el clima no los impide y en segundo lugar no arriesgaré a mis hombres por una dama cuya reputación en estos momentos esta arruinada _

_Jacob entornó los ojos hacia él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. _

_-No vuelva hablar así de mi prometida – dijo furioso, la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos – Estoy seguro que aun es virgen _

_-Ja! Yo no lo creo así, una mujer que se escapa y finge ser secuestrada es probable que este en la cama de su amante ¿No lo cree? – Sam esbozó una media sonrisa – La carne es débil muchacho y cuando el demonio se mete por el cuerpo no hay quien lo saque de allí. Piénselo muy bien antes de continuar esta travesía, aun está a tiempo de arrepentirse. Podemos regresar y le diremos al señor Swan que nuca encontramos a su pequeña hija _

_-Cuando esté listo para zarpar me avisa capitán_

_Jacob regresó a su camarote, no había obtenido nada con ir hablar con Sam, en cambio solo regresó molesto pues tiraba cualquier objeto que se le cruzaba en frente, imaginarse a Bella en los brazos de otro hombre solo provocaban nauseas y mas furia, ella no sería de nadie más solo de él y si para eso tendría que cargar con el bastardo de un pirata así sería, después, cuando ese engendro naciera se lo regalaría a la partera y le diaria a su esposa que esa cosa había muerto. _

_-Hay muchas maneras de deshacerse de una criatura _

_Alice se había molestado porque Bella no terminó la comida que ella misma mandó a preparar especialmente para ella, pero debía entenderla, aun estaba débil y no era fácil de pasar bocado, eso lo había visto mil veces con Edward._

_Mientras permanecía en cama ella le había mandado varios libros para que se entretuviera y sí que lo estaba haciendo, hasta que entró su hermano Emmett a la habitación dispuesto a que sus preguntas fueran respondidas por su hermana una por una. _

_La primera de ellas había sido sobre cómo estaba su padre, si aún seguía con el mismo carácter que lo caracterizaba y la respuesta había sido afirmativa. _

_La segunda fue como había sido su presentación ante la sociedad, ella le comentó que no fue de gran cosa, que casi no bailó con nadie porque todos los ojos estaban en otra joven mucho más hermosa que ella. _

_La tercera no fue de mucha importancia, la cuarta había sido sobre su compromiso con Jacob Black lo que generó que la quinta fuera algo incomoda. _

_-Bella no has respondido a mi pregunta_

_Ella agachó la cabeza, su última pregunta había sido si tuvo algo que ver con Edward o más bien dicho si sentía algo por él. _

_-Te mentiría si digo que no – dijo ella mirándolo frente a frente- Pero sabes que no soy buena en eso y si….siento algo por él y sé que él también _

_Emmett se levantó de la silla, se pasó las manos por todo su cabello, su pequeña hermana se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de un hombre imposible para ella, si él que era hombre le resultaba difícil alejarse de Rose, la mujer de su vida, a veces temía no por su vida sino por lo que pudiera ser de ella. _

_Giró sobre sus talones y miró a su hermana. _

_-Bella debes dejar esos pensamientos – dijo él – Edward no es el tipo de hombre que quisiera para ti _

_Ella frunció el cejo, se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad ya que la herida aun no cicatrizaba. _

_-No me pidas que haga eso – le rogó _

_-Te lo exijo en ese caso – su hermano puso sus brazos en los hombros de su hermana – Bells, él es un hombre peligroso, reacciona mal ante la situación _

_-Sí, pero así como es un hombre peligroso, se ve que es un hombre tierno, generoso _

_-Hermana para que yo te lo diga es por algo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él como…_

_-¿Cómo que mató a su padre solo para salvarlo? No trates de contarme esa historia, él mismo me la contó y me resulta hasta valiente porque no todos somos capaces de matar a nuestro padre aun cuanto este nos lo pide – Bella suspiró largamente – No me pidas que lo olvide, no me pidas que lo haga porque ya es tarde….estoy enamorada de él, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen _

_Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Bella abrió los ojos de par en par pues aunque fue solo un ruido lo había reconocido a la perfección._

_Temblorosamente giró su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban sorprendido…_


End file.
